Spain And Romano's Blog
by EpicJACI
Summary: Guess what? Spain and Romano are starting a new blog. Care to join them? Will be updated every Friday and weekend.
1. Da Epic Intro

Hello, signores! Spain and Romano here! On this blog, we're here to fuck shet up! XD

**,MDWMFMDODMQKZC '/DMDEMX**

Hold on. that was Romano slamming his head on the keyboard. Our computers are connected, so whatever he types appears on here. -.-

**SUCK MAH ITALIAN BALL SA-**

**dmosfnnOondnSLNDOmndmddmwir**

Sorry again. Romano...I thought you said you promised to behave and do this blog.

**Promises were meant to be broken.**

…

**T_T**

Si, whatever. Now, let's start this, shall we? ^-^ Me, the famous Spain goes first!

**Make it quiiiiick. I wanna do this tomorrow...I'm sooo lazy.**

"**Human" Name:** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

**Hair/Color:** Curly, dusty brown

**Eye Color: **Green

**Height:** I have no mothafuckin idea

**Age:** 25

**Likes:** Drinking, Romano, CHURROS! OTHER STUFF!

**MY TURN! *Raep faec***

Uhhmm...yeah...

**Human name: **Lovino Vargas

**Hair and Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color: **Awesome amber

**Height: **Somewhere between 170 and 175 centimeters

**Age:** 23

**Likes: **Pasta, tomatoes, women,

Okay, done, anyways, ask us stuff in PM or comments!

**Si. Stay awesome. mfoanmfoajmkdpwy xa,cnsinwwiq**

Aaaaaaaand, he's spewing out gibberish again.

**Fuck you... -/-**

Why are you blushing.

**Uhm. No reason. You got any tomatoes?**

Yeah they're in the kitchen. ANYWAYS SIGNORES, WE HOPE FOR YOUR BLOGS AND QUESTIONS! RIGHT ROMANO?

**NO!**

That means yes in Italian.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE SEND YOUR BLOGS AND QUESTIONS THROUGH PM. ALL BLOGS IN COMMENTS WILL BE IGNORED UNLESS YOU'RE A GUEST WITH NO ACCOUNT.**


	2. Churros

Hola my friends! We are back with our first fellow bloggers...

**SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM**

...SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO SPAMANO!

**Arrrrgghhh idiota I didn't mean it that way...**

OR DID YOU!?/11/1/1/?1/!

**Okay, this "yaoi" obsession thing is getting really scary.**

DON'T JUDGE ME! I HEARD IT FROM ITALY!

**Ah. My brother, of course.**

Well anyways...

_**Aralechan2000: **_

_**Aw y'all are so cute! How cute was Roma when he was little? Was he super adorable? Did he wet the bed?**_

_**Okay, bye**_

_**Aralechan2000**_

**Well that wasn't very nice! I...I-I did NOT piss my pants in bed.**

SSSSSHHHH DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THEM!

**Cazzo merda stronzo culo**

Don't swear in Italian either, signore.

**I...**

Don't worry, *pats Romano on the head* I'll answer them all for you!

**-_-'**

Okay, I'll do it truthfully...it would have been funnier if I lied. *Clears throat*

**I am NOT going to be enjoying this.**

Omg, gracias for reminding me! I remember when Romano was so smallllll! He was so cute, and I poked his face all day. Good times, good times...

**I remember. Merda...bad times! BAD TIMES! -_-**

And huummm, let's see...did he jizz his pants when I put him to bed?

**Oh god no. Please don't tell them.**

Well...

**NO! NO NO NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! *Kneels down* I'LL GIVE YOU MY TOMATOES!**

Oh! I remember now! He...

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO11!1!11!1!11**

Yeah, I vaguely remember now. He did wet the bed.

…

mfmasojdqoeou8trhwmvf,m casdl,mjkn,bghftrl;"

**That's what you get for telling them. *Epic sexy hair flip***

...want some churros? :') *head has been smashed on keyboard by force*

**...uhm, sure?**

*Gives churros* Okay guys...blog some more epic shet to us! We'll reply to every single one, okay?

**Dang, your churros are good, Spain. :D**

Gracias!


	3. Rome de Pssy

Omg yay Romano! We have another blog! And it's by the same person!

**Oh boy.**

Yeah, and when you type, don't take up too much space, cause we need that to answer the blogs.

**orly? BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UURRRRRRRHHHHHHHH**

…

**Sorry. ._.**

Okay, anyways, let's see!

_**Aralechan2000:**_

_**And I'm sorry, Romano, if it wasn't very nice, but the world had to know!**_

_**Since Spain got to answer the last one, here's a question for Roma:**_

_**Were you sad when your grandpa chose your kid brother over you? And how come you always destroyed all of Spain's useless crap when you were little? That's mean!**_

_**Ciao, then,**_

_**Aralechan2000**_

**WOO HOO I GET TO ANSWER YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE QUESTIONS~**

Ah, he doesn't mean it that way...

**No, I wasn't sad, and I don't give a shit about Italy...Grampa Rome was a pussy anyway.**

If Rome were to hear this, he would tie you up and feed you to Russia.

…**!**

I mean the wolves. The wolves. I said the wolves.

**...yeah, whatever. Now, why did I destroy Spain's shet? Because I'm a fucking sexy badass of badassery. *Puts on shades and holds a pistol***

Aw, you're so adorable when you think you're a badass! But you're not!

**T_T**

Okay, well, that's all...blog us some more stuff! We'll reply back!

**Si.**

And I'll give you a churro if you blog something...so, uh, blog something! Fusosososo~


	4. Filter

There...I sent one churro to _SilenceOfCrimsonSnow_!

Welcome back everyone. To our humble blog of epicness. Right, Romano?

…

Romano?

Oh shit he's in the kitchen again trying to steal my portion of food -.- brb signores

**SIIIII?! XD hey everyone sexy sexy Romano's back. I just ate all the churros in Spain's section. They were awesome! Not as awesome as my tomatoes, though.**

Okay, I'm hiding my churros from now on...

_**SilenceOfCrimsonSnow:**_

_**I have question!**_

_**Romano, how much do you love Spain? (And you can't say you don't love him because you spend almost all of your time with him so you must feel something for him at least) just curious!**_

**Okay I admit; I strongly like him. ._.**

X'D Omg really? :3

**UHM! I MEAN, ERR. *Dislike!**

Well then. ;-;

**Well, I've treated you like shit when I was little. ._.**

That doesn't mean I don't love you. :')

**Well...err.**

I can see you blushing from across the room.

**SHUT UPPP! -_-**

Keep those blogs coming! You know Romano loves them.

**JGRGDHLIJK./O'P;TRJG **

And he's smashing his head on the keyboard 'cause I told you.

**FUCK. YOU.**

Hold on, I'm turning on the filter!

****** *** ** OF ******* THE ***** OMG STOP!**

Romano. Stop slamming your sexy face on the keyboard...or it won't be sexy anymore.

******** *** * ****ING ARRRRRRRRRRHHHHH SUCK MY ******* B*******

Uhm...adios! :3

**FVDB RGKLILK?HBU&Y*I:LO?**


	5. Punctuation?

**you know im just gonna slack off on the proper punctuation thing and just type with no punctuation**

HOLA EVERYONE! WHO WANTS A CHURRO!

**oh me**

You type with no emotion, my love.

**what**

Nothing. Let's see another blog, shall we?

**yeah can i have a churro after**

No.

**what i thought i was your friend**

you totally looted my food yesterday.

**i didn't mean it, i was just drugged a few hours ago at that time**

...What?

**nothing**

_**Aralechan200:**_

_**Bwahaha! Nice, SilenceOfCrimsonSnow! This has been the best post so far!**_

_**And also, Romano, you shouldn't swear. Your teeth will turn yellow and you'll look old and your voice will be all weird. D:**_

_**Well anyway, hasta la pasta!**_

**...hasta la pasta? best closing EVER**

I still think adios is better...

**si well anyways NO I CAN ****ING SWEAR THE **** OUT OF ANY ****ING ONE WHENEVER I ****ING WANT TO, **************************** *** ***** * * ****** **** ****

...I like your choice of words.

**thank you**

Oh yes...and a churro to Aralechan2000 for participating! I mean, who doesn't like Spain and Romano?


	6. Spain, The Dorky Boyfriend

**Damn. I'm soooooooo tired. m nbnm jhklokjbncgjkl**

Why?

**I went drinking with my frien-I...had went to a party last night and fell asleep on one of the couches.**

…I see...

**Uh.**

Did you go to a strip club? -insert pervy laughter here-

**Maybe.**

AWESOME! XD

**YOU'RE NOT STICKING TO YOUR CANON ACTING!**

Well actually I'm in the Bad Touch Trio, so I have the right to be pervy.

**Oh yeah. ._.**

_**TotalHetaliaWarrior:**_

_**Romano: Is it true that ur single? Are you really with Spain? If not, I'm ALWAYS avaible.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Luxembourg**_

_**Sister of France and the Potato Bastards**_

That's one churro for you.

**You spelled available wrong.**

That's the first thing you see?

**Si!**

…

**Errr, sorry, no...as much as I hate to admit it, Spain is my boyfriend. (He's such a dork sometimes though) Everyone knows.**

Conclusion concluded!

**I'll send you some pasta to make up for it though! X3**

Churros and pasta for _TotalHetaliaWarrior!_ :D


	7. ALL CAPS BLOG

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY TWO BLOGS IN A DAY!

**SI! AND I'M HIGH ON CRACK! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

WHAT!

**THAT WAS A LIE!**

UM OKAY! COOL! AHAA!

**STOP USING CAPS!**

I'M TOO SPANISH FOR NO CAPS! XD

**OH YEAH? WELL, I'M TOO ITALIAN-SEXY FOR NO CAPS TOO! YAY! XDD**

_**OmegaStarShooter14:**_

_**Hey there you guys! It's very nice to meet my favorite duo!**_

_**A question for each of you, si?**_

_**Romano: What's your favorite movie? And, I think you're awesome, BTW!**_

_**Spain: What's your favorite kind of cookie? Spain, you're the sweetest thing ever, and churros rock!**_

_**And one for the both of you: What's your favorite thing about each other's country?**_

_**That's all for now. See you guys later!**_

OMG. WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ROMANO FIRST. I'M IN THE MOTHAFUCKIN BAD TOUCH TRIO!

**IT'S 'CAUSE NO ONE LIKES THE BAD TOUCH TRIO!**

…

**ANYWAY, LET'S SEE. DUH, PAINT IT, WHITE! AND I KNOW I'M AWESOME! SO IS YOUR USERNAME...**

ROMANO STOP FLIRTING.

**SORRY...**

I LIKE MN'M COOKIES...THEY'RE GOOD. :3

**AND FOR THE BOTH OF US?**

I DUNNO...I KINDA LIKE THE FACT THAT ITALY HAS GOOD WOMANIZERS...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

**YEAH, SCREW PRUSSIA'S FIVE METERS.**

YEAH.

**AND WHAT I LIKE ABOUT SPAIN? CHURROS. I LOVE CHURROS.**

SPEAKING OF CHURROS..._OmegaStarShooter14_ GETS ONE FOR PARTICIPATION IN OUR BLOG! ^-^

**SPAIN, STOP FLIRTING.**

FUSOSOSOSOSOSO~


	8. Prumano

**Derp derp derp 7th blog~**

Siiiiii~ Oh wait. I gotta make more churros for bloggers. ._.

**Lovely, you can go now. :D**

…

**YAY HE'S GONE! NOW I CAN SCREW HIS CRAP ON HIS COMPUTER!**

GVFGDYJHNMB JKOPOPIOYTTRDERSXDZ GHLK./

**o sht hes comng**

Whatd idy oud ot om yc omputer?

**Dunno. XD**

-.- Sometimes I wonder how I even ended up knowing you.

**LOL!**

_**Snow Princess 17:**_

_**Hello.**_

_**Do you guys support any pairings? Ex: SuFin**_

Oooh! I support Spamano!

**That's us, dumbass.**

So? :D

**Okay...uhm. I support Spamano too, because we're both homo. I think. I dunno. I think Chibitalia and Holy Roman Empire- why is his name so long?! I think they go together...it's cute...But eh...I've actually had a crush on Prussia once. Sooooo Prumano as well?**

*GASP* WHAAAAATT!

**Pfft, yeah. Like, 7 years ago.**

T_T

**SEVEN MOTHA****ING YEARS AGO! I forgot to turn the filter off...**

Churros to _Snow Princess 17. _:D

**Si, pasta too. :D**

Seriously mi amigos. Gracias for blogging! Make this popular! XDD

**SI! AND I LOVE YOU ALL! (Not that way.)**


	9. Creepers

Okay, so, I was on facebook the other day, and I saw this post from France that the next lady country he sees he's gonna rape.

**SEE I TOLD YOU THE BAD TOUCH TRIO WAS BAD!**

You don't say.

**Well, not you. I love you! :D**

Good. I know, France is a player. Players SUCK.

**OMG IKR**

Who do you think he's gonna raep?

**I dunno. Does France know Ukraine?**

I don't think so.

**Oh.**

_**Aralechan2000:**_

_**Sup, mah brofists?**_

_**Really? No one cares.**_

_**Well anyway since you seem so sad nobody likes the bad touch trio I am here to comfort you! The bad touch trio are super cool even though you're all creepers.**_

_**Mmkaay? Bye**_

Aralechan2000 again!

**Si...and it's-**

FOR ME!? OMG! THANK YOU! I'M TYPING LIKE A GIRL BUT I DON'T CARE! :DD

**Just answer it already.**

*Reads it over again* Thank you! I appreciate people who support the Bad Touch Trio! *reads some more* WE'RE NOT CREEPERS! eAe But I know we're super cool! *Air high five through this blog*

**Well, actually, typically speaking, yes you are...**

*Hair flip* WHAT-WHAT EVA!

**You sound strange singing Hot Chell Rae in a Spanish accent.**

SHADAAPPP

**Come on, guys! Follow and favourite? (You get pasta and churros)**


	10. Dead Skin

We're back.

**Per scopare merda!**

Uhhmmm I can't understand Italian, mi amigo.

**Beh, non riesco a capire lo spagnolo sia! XD**

Ok really stop.

**NON! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**

Well, I understood that one. ._.

_**Polish_awesomeness_7:**_

_**Romano: If you were a girl for a whole day, what would you do? X3**_

_**Spain: What makes your churros so good?**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**#PolishSwag**_

**Now, this girl's got swag!**

What does swag even mean?

**It means AWESOME *Has a snapback and is wearing sagging pants***

Swag: Secretly. We. Are. Gay.

**You do realise that gay means happy?**

No.

**Hmmm. Well, I'd become a prostitute and work at a stripclub.**

I would pay thousands to watch you...

**._.**

If you were a boy.

**Well, derp.**

What I put in my churros to make them awesome: A ton of sugar. A ton of cinnamon... A ton of wheat and bread and stuff...and my dead skin.

**EXCUSE ME! EWWWWWWWWW eAe**

LOL JK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

**Oh. Well uhm. That was nice...**

No dead skin, just the rest of the things I named. :D Here, have one!


	11. Incest Love

FINALLY! THE GOD DAMMED SCHOOL WEEK IS OVER!

**I thought you were 25...I must be mistaken.**

*FINALLY! THE GOD DAMMED WEEKDAYS ARE OVER!

**Mm hmm.**

#Spainswagg ;3

**#romanoswag ._.**

You're not doing it right!

**Who gives a shit.**

ME! FUSOSOSOSO~

**Siiii...**

ROMANO LOOKS DEAD SEXY IN A MINI SKIRT! XD

**...I know I do... :D**

_**BritainloveHD:**_

_**Hahaha, next to USUK, I love Spamano! (Not because they're both incest)**_

_**So, Spain and Roma, I must ask you - what's you guys' REAL opinion on Italy? I mean, Spain...you're his older brother, and so are you Romano!**_

_**-BTHD**_

Well, I've only seen him a couple of times. Romano told me he was loud and ignorant and over-reactive...I like him. :D

**Durrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr well, since he's my brother I have to love him. I'm not saying I want to, but in ROME'S handbook of lameness, I have to love all my siblings.**

EVEN ME?! :D

**Yeah. Even though our love is incest, I still love you. And Italy. Sometimes Italy can be annoying, he's hilarious while he is.**


	12. Dating Advice

**You know why I love haters?**

Why, my love?

**Because I'm a troll.**

WOO YEAH GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY!

**Siiiiii siiii XDD**

Siiiiii siiii XDD

**Now I'm gonna kill you.**

UWAAAAH WHAT!?

**Jk lol**

T_T Now we need Germany or Prussia for the German Sparkle party

_**MT4ever:**_

_**Hello!**_

_**Any dating advice? You guys seem to have a good relationship.**_

**Make out with them every night and have sexytime :3 go hardcore**

Uhm. No. It's simple: become good friends with them and then ask them out!

**truuueeee.**

If they reject, just become best friends with them and ask them out a while later. If that doesn't work, you're screwed...go find someone else and do that on them.

**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PEACE OUT**


	13. What The F- BOOOOOOOOOOOM

**Haha, yo Spain! I found a super awesome blog!**

Ooooh what does it say? :D

_**Zodiacs (YouTube Powers of Stupidity):**_

_**Libra: Sup, name's Libra, as in the zodiac, and this (*points to Gemini*) is Gemini. Say hi now.**_

_**Gemini: *annoyed* I still don't **ing understand why the hell we have to do this...anyway, ever heard of the zodiac personifications? A crazy bunch of dumbasses, and all female. No guys allowed...apparently, guys can't handle being a zodiac, so...yeah...**_

_***tomato comes from the other side and hits Gemini***_

_**Gemini: AUGH, god-**ing-damnit, Cancer! Stop throwing ** from the kitchen!**_

_**Cancer: Never! *throws another tomato bomb* Oh yeah, Spain, you and England still owe me $2000 bucks from the drinking contest! If you don't remember, remember that short haired brunette with glasses? We pranked Capricorn that day...and I think she started raiding your fridge that day...**_

_**Libra: I remember it! But how did we-?**_

_**Cancer: WITH PURE WILL! Anyway, Spain, you owe $2000 bucks, and Romano, tomato bomb at you. *throws tomato bomb at Romano* See you!**_

_**-Cancer, Libra and Gemini**_

**Zomg talking to zodiacs is so totally random and awesome XD I'm a pisces.**

What's a zodiac sign? ._.

**GAAAASSSSP**

...what is it?

**I can't explain it...like...I guess it's linked up to your birthday. or something.**

Oh...mine's February 12.

**Then you're Aquarius.**

Cool! Well anyways onto le blog! Hmm...UWWAAAAHHHHT? 2000$?! TO CANCER?! YOU ARE KIDDING MAN! -_- Guess I really got drunk. And my fridge. Uwah, my fridge. Why. WHY!?

**ROFL. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

*Reads tomato bomb part* IT'S BEEN ACTIVATED AAAAHHHHHHHHH

**What. *Reads bomb part* WHAT DA F-**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

**Well, whatever. Here's 1000 bucks. I'll leave to other half to England.**


	14. Romano's A Sexy Beast

**Italy got bullied by England today.**

Aww! Poor boy! Did you save him?

**No.**

._. Oh...

**Lol just kidding, I'm not that much of a cold-hearted tsundere. I would still save my brother no matter how fucking annoying he is! X)**

Good for you, love!

_**From our most dedicated fan who follows every chapter and reviews, OmegaStarShooter14:**_

_**A question~!**_

_**What do you think of all the... fanart of you two?**_

_**Laters~! Good luck with your blog!**_

**Look at the cover of this fic/blog. I dunno what the hell Spain's trying to do...**

Why, I'm trying to do the stuff they draw us doing in other fanart~

**Ah. Seems legit.**

Fawk yah!

**Oh...is this that yaoi thing?! Eh. Ain't matter anyway. I'm gay.**

Not necessarily yaoi, but as friends too. :D I've seen both.

**Hold on brb I'm gonna go check some out...**

…

**DAMN I look like a sexy beast in one of them. Spain just looks like a hobo.**

AYE! D:

**Just kidding. You're hot too.**

:D

**But you'll never be as hot as I! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~**

Awww, Romano. You're so cute when you laugh.


	15. Estonia's A Bed-Intruder

**Hola everyone, Romano's away right now because he's staying at Germany's house (oh god no) to see his brother Italy.**

Sup n00bs

**Wtf I thought you were gone, man!**

L0l, uhhhh i li3d.

**Why the hell are you talking like you're some internet freak?**

b3caus3 i f33l liek it

**You are sounding retarded.**

shaddap

**well, anyways...we're gonna answer blogs...**

c00lio

**T_T Are you serious?**

yup

**You are really starting to scare me...**

_**Mystic Blade:**_

_**I've been waiting for a blog on Spain and Romano since the beginning of time! Lol.**_

_**Romano: You're soooo cute! I'm your number 1 fan. XD**_

_**Spain: How is your age 25?! You look like 20! And also... **_

_**Ihaveasuperbigmentalcrushonyoupleasedon'ttellanyon e. Now that i just said that, I feel weird...**_

_**Please respond!**_

god i know im cute.

**The reason I look younger is because of my epic Spaniard awesomeness. I'm so cool, that I look like a male hooker.**

wut

**I mean I look like Britain only better.**

gasp u kno englan?

**Si. **

awsum

**Translation: I have a super big mental crush on you please don't tell anyone.**

**OMG! I HAVE FANS! :D**

…

**UWAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU'RE NOT ROMANO! IT'S ESTONIA! I TOTALLY KNEW IT!**

dvadfghjbghjjkhljkjkhghjgjlkiolredwsefszdvfgbjklo9 p7yrdxhnjl;jder

**ghfhghjkGO TO INFIERNO!**

N0! I DINT M3AN IT!

…

**okay...Estonia's out of my house...I knew there was something wrong. He was using Romano's laptop. In Romano's closet. Estonia's a bed intruder! And a computer freak!**


	16. Porn Sites

**Ah shit...Estonia fucked up my motherfucking laptop motherfucking bad.**

Ah, do not worry! I kicked the kid out! Literally! And I'm glad you are back! XD

**o.O Lol**

Anyways, what's wrong with it?

**He hacked into my file of links to my favourite porn sites and deleted all of them.**

...Um.

**What's fuckin wrong with an engaged 23 year old man watching porn!? T_T**

EVERYTHING ;-; Lol, aint matter

**Well I can't watch it anymore anyway. :( It was fun while it lasted!**

_**tanyart:**_

_**Yo 'sup playas?**_

_**A question for Romano! Why do you over-exaggerate whenever you're devastated?**_

**Idk. Guess it's because most people don't like me...god I'm so lonely. ;-; except for Spain. :3 He's always there for me.**

_Crowd: Awwwwwwwwwww_

**OBJECTION**

Haha. I'll always be there for you signore!

_BS: Oh shit. Did I make Romano to lovey? ._. DAMMIT_


	17. Wedding Proposal?

_ROMANTIC SPAMANO STORY TIME!_

**_OmegaStarShooter14:_**

**_Squee! If Romano's engaged... OMG, Spain you proposed! Or did Roma propose? I need all the details, ASAP!_**

**_I wish I could be a bridesmaid at your wedding, though. :) (Ha ha, you guys ignore that. My inner fangirl is pretty crazy.)_**

**_Love you guys, buh-bye~!_**

**I actually proposed.**

My heart skipped a beat, I was delighted! *eyes sparkling*

**Here's how it went...sooo, we both couldn't sleep like usual...and we both met at the lake a couple miles away from my house. We sat down at the bank and I said, "So. Uh...you know how we've been friends since, like...the 17th century, right?"**

And I said "Si."

**"Yeah...this might sound weird but..."**

"But what?"

**"I...love you."**

I smiled at him. "I love you too." Then, we started making out on the bank and we did some really M-rated stuff I don't really want to talk about unless I move this to the M-rated section of FanFiction, you will not be able to enjoy this Spamano story at it's fullest. Sorry for your inconvenience.

**TIME FUCKIN SKIP! :D~ We kept it up for an hour or so, and we got carried away and I fell INTO the lake. In the nude. Pretty retarded, eh?**

Si. It was not pleasant.

**Then eventually some German police bastard found us and got a nosebleed and died. We ran away into a dark alley and that's when I proposed to Spaaaaiiin~**

Oh, and we put our clothes back on. So don't worryyyy~

**And that's pretty much it on details. Sorry if it was crappy!**

Awwww, we would most certainly love to have a bridesmaid at our future wedding~


	18. IT'S BEEN ACTIVATED!

**Since we can't think of any punchlines, we're just gonna get right to the fuckin blog.**

_**Devicorn:**_

_**Romano: Since your so badass, have you ever prank called France? LOL I NEED ALL THE DETAILS!**_

_**Spain: Have you ever done something so awesomely Spanish in public?**_

**Lol, weird...cause I did call France last night! Or rather he called me...so, I came home and my phone rang. I picked it up without looking who the caller was and screamed, "HELLO SIR?! THIS IS KFC, MAY I TAKE YOUR FUCKING ORDER?!" But then I realised that KFC didn't take phone orders and I hung up. Pretty shitty, right? Well, France was probably prank calling me anyway...so I basically prank called him back. I am FUCKING amazing!**

My turn~ Yes, yes I have...and I shall tell you! So, I was in the airport about to go to Germany to visit Prussia, and then I got this reeeally epic idea! I went to the bathrooms, paced around for 5 minutes making sure everyone saw me, got out my phone and said "Do it, just do it." then I ran out of there and yelled "IT'S BEEN ACTIVATED!" A couple minutes later the cops came and interrogated me and I said it was all a skit. Damn, good times.

**...interesting. Lol.**


	19. Amusement Parks Were Meant To Amuse

I can't sleep.

Roma...

Roma...

Roma.

Roma!

ROMANO!

**STOP SPAMMING MY INBOX, CAN WE DO THIS TOMORROW! I WANNA SLEEP DAMMIT SPAIN!**

I can't sleep.

**WHY FUCKING WHY?!**

I just saw "I'm Sorry I'm Sorry" by Vocaloids. It is scary...it's about child rape Ithink

**...is this your stupid anime shit?**

You do know that you're an anime character...

**GGAAAHHH! NOOOO!**

Face the truth and let it sink in! XDDDD

_**OmegaStarShooter14:**_

_**Hey, guys! What's up? ^^**_

_**Question for you!**_

_**What's your favorite thing to do at an amusement park?**_

_**-sigh- I can't think of anything good right now... Sorry. :(**_

_**Bye, Roma! Bye, Spain! See you around!**_

**I don't go to amusement parks.**

Why?

**Because they're lame.**

Now I see why you're always lonely.

**HEY!**

Haha my favourite thing in amusement parks? I like the ferris wheel ^^ why? Because when you're really high up, it gives you dat wonderful sensation that you're flying and the world is at peace and-

**Alright, LA SPAIN, WE GET IT.**


	20. Romano, South Fucking Italy

**We have no punchlines again. Sorry.**

_**Snow and Night the sisters**_

_**I feel like a idiot for doing this. Like asking questions to... you probably know what I mean.**_

_**Anyways the questions-**_

_**Spain: Can I get your churro recipe? I have a Churro Maker(I really do) and I made churros and it tasted okay. That would be awesome!**_

_**Romano- Isn't Romano, south in Italian. Or is it North? Or is that Veneziao? Anyways, why is Germany a potato bastardo. Am I one too because I'm German?**_

There's no really specific recipes for churros in Hetalia, but what you usually see me eat is bread...and sugar...and coffee. Dip churros in coffee and they taste awesome :D

**No, Romano isn't south in Italian. It's meridionale. I just chose Romano for myself because it's a badass name. Hello? ROMANO, SOUTH FUCKING ITALY! North is settentrionale. You're not a potato bastard unless you eat potatoes on a daily basis. **


	21. Blowing Up The French Airport

Roma! Let's take up spaceeeeee

**No fucking no.**

SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE

**No fucking no.**

SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Don't make me fucking come over there, bastard.**

SPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCEEEE! :D

**AAAHHHHHHHHH**

ghfuhjygkiuklhhgjhygjghfjTGFHUJHKIOL; Ow! :(

**Stop being a jackass in front of the audience, idiota! -_-**

_**Falling Stars Of Silver:**_

_**Why hullo there! Hmm...**_

_**Oh, I've got a question.**_

_**Did you guys know that you're both fictional characters, forced to obey the every whim of Himaruya Hidekaz and that your free will is just an illusion, your very existence created merely for entertainment?**_

_**Naw, just kidding. 8'D**_

_**So, have you guys done the nasty yet?**_

Sup. *over-dramatizes* AH! I AM SPAIN! YOU KNOW, THE GUY WHO TECHNICALLY HAS 17 BROTHERS AND SISTERS IF HIMARUYA MADE THEM!

…

Just kidding, I know Himaruya Hidekaz created Hetalia based in World War 1-2. I am not a moron, as Austria calls me...and Prussia...and everyone else he hates which means he basically hates everyone except Hungary because he has a secret crush on her and Prussia's jealous and stuff-

**AHEM. MAI TURN. I exist for very fine fuckin causes, alright? I'm South Fucking Italy AKA Romano cause South Italy is too lame of a name to have...oh wait you're just kidding? ._. Well that was god dammed pointless!**

LULZ

**THE NASTY? GASP!**

GASP

**The nasty as in having sex or nasty as in blowing shit up in the airport?**

Just answer both, Roma.

**Alright! Sex. What can I say about sex? I don't wanna talk about sex, because honestly I think blowing shit up in the airport is way better, but anyways~**

Okay! Screw sex, who wants to hear about that?

**No fucking one! We bombed the French airport last July. It was fucking amazing, dammit.**


	22. The Eifell Tower Is A Troll

**You know...the reason why Prussia says he's so awesome every 5 minutes is because he has no self-esteem.**

Gasp! That wasn't very nice! Backtalking is rude!

**Britain has catepillars on his face.**

You spelled caterpillars wrong.

**Stfu! That potato bastard-**

Which one?

**That Germany guy is so obsessed with dogs that he's becoming a bitch. Lol get it? A bitch is a girl dog...and stuff...ehhh...**

You need to see someone.

**WHATEVER! HE'S ALREADY A BITCH ANYWAY!**

I love your taste in starting conversations, Roma-Chan~

**I'M A BOY, BASTARD! SO IT'S ROMA-KUN!**

_**Prowls-little-hetalian:**_

_**hi! question first, 'cuase thats what you want.**_

_**Romano and Spain. my and my friends are planning to cut the top 7-10 feet off the effiel tower, and replace it with a giant revolving trollface. wanna help?**_

_**now, what else I have to say: pommy, or on of the others?**_

_**that is all**_

**Oh mai gawd, fuck YEAH I wanna help! The Eiffel Tower is in Italy, right?**

No, Roma-Chan, it's actually in France...

**GGAAAAHHH NO WAY! SORRY BUT NO!**

I will help~ Since France is my long-time friend/almost brother~

pommy

**Neither.**


	23. Killing People With Bulls

Lo siento for the low quality of this one! My internet is laggy. XD

**And that's exactly why I'm using my laptop.**

_**OmegaStarShooter14:**_

_**You guys, I'm curious. What do you do for fun? (OMFG, not in a perverted way please. -glares at the BTT member-)**_

_**And, what your biggest fear?**_

_**See you later guys!**_

Fun, eh? I hold fiestas, duh! "Fun" is what Roma-Chan does~

**Not all the time...god, me and my friends have tomato fights, which involves injecting tnt into the tomato, lighting it on fire, and pegging the enemy. The tomato makes it look like there's blood.**

Fiestas are fun because you get to eat stuff and kill people with bulls!

**Gasp**

I'm just joking. You listen to Spanish music and such~

**I just hate Spanish music. It's so fucking dull.**

Lol I know you don't mean that~

**Why do you keep putting ~**

Because I'm Spanish and that's how Spaniards roll~

**I fear nothing. HA!**

What about FRAAAAAANCEEEE~

**I'm not afraid of him.**

Good. Because he's right behind you.

**HVFGYTUGJPL[OUISHAER8732MDAF**

LOL GOTCHA!

**Fuck. You.**

I always knew you were afraid of him anyway. XDDDDD

**Oh yeah? Well what are you afraid of, bastard?**

Getting killed by bulls.

**…**

…

**I totally damm knew that!**


	24. I'm Bi-Sexual

**A/N: Okay, did anyone besides me freak out when FF . net wasn't working yesterday?**

* * *

Hola we're back~

**Yeah. We're back. I gotta take a piss.**

Too much info Romano.

…

**Back!**

HAD A HOLY TRIP TO THE BATHROOM, EH?

**._.**

Why are my punchlines always the worst?

_**Snow and Night the sisters:**_

_**Spain: What will you do when you figure out I was the one who trashed your house? And stole all your money.**_

_**Romano: Why do you hate Germany? He's related to Prussia and awesomness runs in the family. So, Germany is awesome, almost as much as Prussia(who is the awesomest thing ever!)**_

_**Both: Why the heck are you gay?! Romano, I though Spain was the "Tomato bastardo", but now you're getting married?! Dummkopfs...**_

_**Can I have a churro, now?**_

...well, I obviously can't kill you and eat your guts.

**Eeew.**

Roma-Chan will do that!

**Scoff. I hate that potato bastard dude because I hate potatoes. I mean, really, are you Italian? All Italians hate potatoes.**

Orly?

**AS I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER, PRUSSIA HAS NO FUCKING SELF-ESTEEM SO HE HAS TO REMIND HIMSELF THAT HE'S MOTHERFUCKING AWESOME ALL THE TIME, DAMMIT! And you spelled awesomeness wrong.**

Oh, pfffft, just because we're gay doesn't mean we'll go to hell.

**I-I'm not gay! I'm bi-sexual! o.o**

Now you're gay, because we're engaged.

**True...so damn true...**


	25. Friend Zone

I just watched Britain's demon summoning song! WHILE HE WAS DOING IT!

**WITCH!**

Lol, that reminds me I called him a witch and he stabbed me.

**...with what?**

His fairy wand. But it's okay! He's so puny that I just barely escaped with my lower intestine!

…

_**ilovelovino123:**_

_**Hi I'm Lovi the good one that is..**_

_**I'm the personfication of Malta amd I'm kind your long lost little sister Romano!**_

_**So spain and romano, I need dating advice, belarus kinda isn't helping..**_

_**I like this guy ( not gonna name any names but he's amercan) and he doesn't notice me. I don't know how to**_

_**tell him I like him. So any advice?**_

_**Spain, romano is a "sexy beast" and you know it.**_

_**Ciao for now,**_

_**Malta the good Lovi**_

**YAY I HAVE A SISTER!**

MMM. Let's see...don't get friend-zoned.

**Pffft, she knows that! Well, since our fans just made our relationship...I suggest becoming his friend first?**

Si, and then when you think he's close enough, (and I mean really close so you don't get friend-zoned) just ask him. :3

**If he has eyes on someone else, well...**

Don't worry~ Things come and go so I'm sure you'll find someone~


	26. Anton And Viktor

**Russians suck 'cause that's the way they roll!**

Dafuq well, this is kinda ironic because we have a blog involving Russians...

**Lovino Vargas has deleted his comment.**

I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE! :D

_**iguanablogger:**_

_**Yosapblehya? Lol. XD**_

_**what's you guys Russian name?**_

_**Sorry if you have stuff against Russians, just asking this because I feel like it.**_

Anton.

**Uwha how did you know?**

Know what?

**Your name?**

It's all based on personality, like for example...you'd be called Viktor.

**Victor?**

Viktor, Roma! VIKTOR-KUN!

**Uhm, I'd just rather be called Romano...**

OKAY, ROMA-CHAN!


	27. Phones And Toilets

**I found my phone!**

Where was it?

**In the fucking toilet.**

Good. :D I put it there.

**...YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, BASTARD. YOU ARE A SUCH A FAGGOT! I HAD TO GET IT FIXED FOR A BULLSHIT AMOUNT OF 200 FUCKING DOLLARS! PLUS IT WAS AN IPHONE AND I HAD TO SWITCH TO FUCKING SAMSUNG FROM FUCKING VERIZON! SAMSUNG SUCKS FUCKING ASS!**

Calm down, signore! Have a churro.

…

Better now?

…**yes.**

_**EagleStrike1:**_

_**Yo sup! XD I'm really bored and I came across this!**_

_**-You guys fav movie?**_

_**-You guys fav video game?**_

_**That's all for now...I might be asking more questions so~**_

_**~ES1**_

Hmmm well I have to say Twilight-

**You are fucking kidding me. No wonder you're gay...**

You should never judge a book by its cover~

**I know you so well that you sleep naked.**

…:(

**Well, in my opinion, I quite liked the Walking Dead marathons...it's long enough to be considered as a movie.**

I don't know what a video game is fusososososo~

**Ugh you dumbass, mine's Battlefield 3.**

Oh! So that's a video game! Well I like this thing called Amnesia: The Dark Descent.

**...you didn't say-**

Yes, I said Amnesia.

**That game is fucking creepy! I hate it!**

Are you kidding? I love it! The Bro wants to hug you~


	28. MY NAME

**I find it weird that Spain in in the Bad Touch Trio and not me. I mean, I'm a pervert!**

I've never seen you admit that. Ever.

**I'm just saying it cause it's true! Spain's all happy and go-lucky and not-so-pervertish.**

Awwww Roma why are you mad~

**SUCK IT!**

What your dick?

**YES!**

Okay~

**Waitwaitwait I didn't mean it!**

Too late~

**AAHHHHHHHHHH**

_BS: Whoa there. Some sexual tension going on!_

_**Zizzimz:**_

_**Hullo! I've got a arse-load full of questions to ask. so please bare with me.**_

_**Romano - In the previous chapters, I've seen that you said that you came up with your name "Romano". What inspired you? Was it Rome, because Himaruya said that the name "Romano" came from "Rome" as in Grampa Rome, but...(Lol, I sound like such a nerd right now.)**_

_**~Z**_

Dammit. No questions for Spain.

**HAHA! NO QUESTIONS FOR YOU, SPAIN! AHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHA**

Come on, Roma! Just answer~

**Oh, right, uh. I was writing down some ideas for names and shit, but then my brain died for 17 minutes and 36 seconds, so I went through the list of people I knew. Spain? Nope. Italy? Nope. Germany? AW HELL NO! France? Don't even get me started. Rome...? Yes! Now I just needed to add a little sexyness to it. Like...Romano! So then I went outside and told everyone: MY NAME IS ROMANO! Awesome story, eh?**

Quite~

* * *

**A/N: EXPIRED. Thanks to everyone who participated, I/Spain-Kun and Roma-Chan had real fun responding! But we sadly had to end this awesome adventure.**


	29. Bringing Sexy Back (And Positive Vibes)

**A/N: Okay...so, I got a ton of people saying that they wanted me to do at least a couple more chapters of Spain and Romano. So, I finally gave into their whims (BECAUSE I WAS DYING A LITTLE INSIDE) and answered some of their questions. I got rid of all the disgusting chapters. Enjoy...because they're bringing sexy back!**

* * *

Oh my goodness it's been such a while, hasn't it, Roma-chan? You know, doing this blog?

**Yeah. I was having a great time talking to this chick until she brought me back here dammit.**

Come on Romano~ Stop flirting, we need more bromance, no?

**No. No we don't, bastard.**

Oh that's fine! But why don't you tell me why you don't?

**I dunno...I just have allergies, the zombies took over the world yesterday...and I'm just really tired.**

WHAT! ZOMBIES~?

**I was just joking, bastard! I'm tired though.**

_Monster-Tamer:_

_Hola and ciao guys! It's me, I know you quit the blog and all, but...I'm a good friend of Sky and I was wondering if you'd just do one more, just for me? If you don't do this...then that's okay! _

_Spain; What dragged you into doing this blog with Romano?_

_Romano; Dude! You should totally listen to this awesome new techno song I found! It's called Positive Vibe by NIGHTkilla. Ever heard of it?_

_Oh well...have a nice day!_

_-Em_

We became bored, like always! Whenever I'm bored I just go talk to Estonia through his blog...and I thought, 'hey! Why not do one of those with Roma?' It ended up being really fun. xD

**Techno, eh? Nice...I might go listen to it right now.**

…

Well, how was it mi amigo?

**THAT WAS THE COOLEST AND CATCHIEST SONGS I'VE EVER HEARD OF. HEY BS! CHECK OUT THAT FUCKING AWESOME SONG MONSTER-TAMER SENT ME!**

_BS: Alright, no need to yell..._


	30. The Beautiful World

**LOL! Today I went to the mall and dressed up like a mannequin! I scared the shit out of people.**

Romano, you shouldn't do that.

**But it's fun. I need fun. Even sexy badasses need fun.**

We can have fun...in bed. :)

**EW! NO, GET AWAY BASTARD!**

_Si Tompok:_

_Dear Spain,_

_Why aren't you in many Hetalia episodes? You deserve to be in some more!_

_Sincerely, Si Tompok_

**Ugh. And all the questions go to La Spain the tomato bastard.**

I have no clue...I thought being in ChibiTalia was enough but noooo~ I am most loved! I hope Mr. Himaruya will put me in more episodes in The Beautiful World!

**In The Beautiful World, I'm in like, only one or two episodes. I need more show time too, dammit!**


	31. How Grampa Rome Died (SPOILER)

Romano.

**What is it.**

I think...I know how countries die.

**How.**

They dissolve.

**YOU DON'T SAY? ALL COUNTRIES DISSOLVE, YOU TOMATO IDIOTA.**

Sorry I haven't died yet so I didn't know.

**MY GRAMPA ROME DISSOLVED BECAUSE HE WAS KILL BY THAT BASTARD GERMANIA!**

Whoops. Sorry fangirls. That was a spoiler.

**I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK.**

Ahahha, Roma let me make it better! Fusososososososo~

**._.**

_Snow and Night the sisters:_

_Yes, it is me again! I don't like how you just suddenly assumed I was another Christian... person *Jewish glare* Anyways, I must tell you, when I create my empire (The New Roman Empire) and the new fans of Hetalia might create a OC for me, I will make that OC beat you two up! (I will lock myself in my room and type it up in private because I will obviously be a grown adult by that time and if anyone sees me then I will lose all honor I have.) Anyways, I just don't like you a lot for that. So, Romano, what if I forced you to marry Germany(Don't worry! I'll get married to him for you if that ever happens! Wait, what? Never mind.)_

_So, Spain, I just want to say that I love Spamano now. So, can I be invited to the wedding?_

**Hmmmm. I guess beating the crapola and sucking every ounce of blood out of you and potato bastard isn't an option. You can marry him.**

Romano!

**I must express my feelings toward this situation, bastard.**

OUR WEDDING?! Of course you can be invited! We could always have more pretty gir-

**SHUT UP, DAMMIT!**


	32. Battle Axes

Hello mi amigos~ How is everyone today?

**Fine, except that I just got a stick shoved up my ass-**

WHO DID IT TO YOU? IF IT WAS FRANCE THEN I WILL CLEAVE HIM WITH MY AXE!

**In Battlefield 3! Gawd, let me finish, dammit! And you have an axe...?**

Oh...what does that mean?

**It means my team was being a dick and we couldn't cooperate. **

Ahh...

**Bastard...**

_Prihnex:_

_I found this. I'm bored. I'm going to ask a question._

_Romano: Stop using you potty-mouth! It gets you nowhere xD_

_Spain: Why exactly DO you have a battle axe like Denmark?_

It is true, Roma...you do have a colourful language besides Italian. And Italian is also a colourful language...

**Shut up! And I can swear anytime I want. I'm an independant country!**

Well actually...I believe you are still under my rule.

**...rule under the Spaniard bastards? PfffffffftttttttttttttHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

Eh.

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL**

When you stop laughing I shall have my turn.

**HAAHHAHAAHA 'kay.**

Battle axes are cool, no? Spaniards used battle axes during times of crisis during the war.

**That's a lame excuse for going on a plane to the world meetings.**


	33. It's His Ass

建前だけの感情論で全てを量ろうなんて. (I love Lovi.)

**What in the fuck.**

そんなのはお門違い、笑わせないでよね~ (I LOVE ROMA~)

**Uh. Spain?**

だけどたまには楽しいことも必要だと思うの! (OH HOW I LOVE HIM!)

**WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BASTARD!**

気が済むまで私も満足したいわ! (I'm singing about how I love you!)

**STOP BEING A WEEABOO YOU ONLY SPEAK RANDOM SPANISH ITALIAN AND ENGLISH YOU ASS! AND I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'RE PRONOUNCING THE LETTERS RIGHT.**

あぁ, もうダメ… (Awww, he's mad...)

_Jinx Wolfheart:_

_I found this blog while looking at all the awsome spamano stuff and have been dying to ask you guys some questions (yes it's partially cuz i get churros. YAY CHURROS!)._

_Romano: Do you approve of Gerita? Details plz! And what is Spains most *ahem* attractive feature? (By the way I think you're a master of Badassedness and are hot as fuck!)_

_Spain: Since your country is so warm and sunny all the time, do you find storms rare and beautiful or soggy and depressing? And what do you think Romano's most... enticing attribute is? (I also think your super happiness all the time is amazing and fantastic and that you're super cute/sexy!)_

_-Jinx Wolfheart B-D_

**Hello, bella.**

本当, はここを欲しがるくせに (Hola, chica!)

**Spain. Speak. Spanish. Before I come over there and punch you.**

もうぶっ飛んじゃったら. 良いでし. ^-^ (Well, at least I didn't teach him how to fist fight. Lol, he punches like a girl. ^-^)

**I'm coming over!**

Okay, my apologies, Roma...

**Good. ...NO. NO. NO. FUCK. NO. I DO NOT APPROVE OF MY FRATELLO BEING WITH THAT BASTARDO. WHAT THE CRAPOLA MAN. EVEN IF ITALY IS A PUSSY ASS, I STILL *COUGH* LOVE *COUGH* HIM.**

You cough love cough him? Interesting...

**Shut up! And that tomato bastards most attractive feature? Hm. Uhm...uh...**

*Eyes sparkle*

**Wtf?**

Sorry~

**Uhm. His eyes?**

YAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY I'M COMING OVER THERE TO SMOTHER YOU~

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FRRDUL;MOUHF7EWVBNCWQ**

Ah. There we go. That felt good.

**No need to spread the details, idiota...go already. I am a badass, aren't I?**

Oh si! Thunderstorms, eh? Since it rarely rains, we find it nice to get some not-gross water.

**You always have clean water...**

AHEM YES yes yes, if it's just a rainstorm, I take off my shirt and I stand in the rain for 5 minutes.

**Eh, isn't that a little cold?**

It's usually warm rain, so it's nice~

**Oh.**

And Romano's most enticing feature? Oh it's his ass.

**No comment.**

What? She asked me.

…

Lo siento...

**I totally knew it! xD**


	34. Romano Might Smile

**Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah, BASTARD!**

Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, CHURROS!

**Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah, PRUSSIA IS NOT AWESOME!**

Blah blah, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, I HAVE AN AXE!

**vduaerqnjfamdoa8r3yfbfvn oquwcnco3fulawuhf**

DBU2VFDNJNWO3R8FJHHFGHLA8wer8tgnfcn due8yrrtFDBQDWOI~

_Jinx Wolfheart:_

_Yay thx for reasponding! Im a little sad i didnt get churros buuuuuuut the response waz still sunshine and rainbows! Hey romano, if italy loves said "potatoe bastard" and you love italy, wouldnt u want him to be happy? That and the whole five minutes shirtless in the rain put you at the highest country on hot-as-hell o-meter, spain! Too bad your with romano *tear*. Oh well! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo to both of you and thx again! *starts raining kittens and sunshine and rainbows and happiness and hopefully more churros!*_

_-Jinx Wolfheart_

**Hummmmm. Well, if he ever says potato bastard, I know I'll be happy.**

Romano! Do you think your brother would be happy about that?

**...mabey.**

-Sigh- Well, Romano will always be Romano.

**I mean, I'm not sure if he'd be happy, but if he stops frolicking around that potato bastard and acting happy, I think I'll smile.**

Oh yeah, and since we I forgot to give you churros last time I'll give you more! *gives churros and rainbows*

**Holy crapola, really man? RAINBOWS?**


	35. American Idiot

**HAHA! Hey Spain! I found this really cool song about that bastard America.**

Orly?

**Si! It's American Idiot! HAHAHA!**

America isn't an idiot. Ok, maybe he is at times...but he means well.

**Whatever bastard! I'm gonna go listen to it!**

_Lovino Vargas has logged off._

Kay...I'll miss you Lovi! Oh yeah and I love you~

_iguanablogger:_

_It's me again and thanks for opening your blog back up again! I only have one for Spain, though._

_If you and Romano were about to die, would you save yourself or him?_

I would save my little tomato~ after all, he does have a life to live...and maybe he can learn something while I'm gone. :'3


	36. Dirty Little Secret

_FreakyArtist:_

_I dare Spain and Romano to sing Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects!_

**Is that one of that bastard America's songs? Dammit.**

I love that song~ Come on Roma it will be fun! See the lyrics!

**Alright...here goes.**

Yay~ Let me know what I've done wrong-

**When I've known this all along-**

I go around a time or two-

**Just to waste my time with you. (Like I'm doing right now.)**

Tell me all that you've thrown away-

**Find out games you don't wanna play-**

You are the only one that needs to know~!

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret.**

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it~!

**My dirty little secret-**

Who has to know?

**When we live such fragile lives-**

It's the best way we survive-

**I go around a time or two-**

Just to waste my time with you.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away-**

Find out games you don't wanna play-

**You are the only one that needs to know...(dammit.)**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret.

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it!**

My dirty little secret-

**Who has to know?**

The way she feels inside, inside.

**Those thoughts I can't deny, deny.**

These sleeping dogs won't lie, won't lie!

**And all I try to hide.**

It's tearing me apart.

**Trace this life out!**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret-

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret.**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret.

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, hope that you can keep it!**

My dirty little secret, dirty little secret.

**Who has to know?**

Who has to know.

…

**Ugghhh, my hand hurts now.**

That was fun, no? :D

**No...no it wasn't, tomato bastard...**


	37. Spain, Stop Being An Ass

Hmmmmmm, Romano?

**What.**

Do you think you'd look good in a bunny suit or a kitty suit?

**Wtf. What kind of question is that?**

I thought it'd be cute on you~

**Hell no!**

Okay...but what do you think?

**Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Neither.**

_FreakyArtist:_

_Spain I dare you to be an ass to Romano for your next post! Reactions, please._

_(My comment: Wow...okay then!)_

Kay...this will be hard.

**Eh?**

Romano we're gonna log out for a while...

**YES!**

_Antonio Carriedo has logged off._

_Lovino Vargas has logged off._

…

_Lovino Vargas has logged on._

**OH MY FUCKING GOD. YOU GUYS WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT THAT BASTARD SPAIN DID TO ME TODAY. I WAS HELPING HIM PICK TOMATOES TODAY AND HE JUST SHOVED ME. I WAS ALL LIKE "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DUDE!" AND HE WAS ALL LIKE "HEY WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DROP THE HARVEST, BITCH?" I GOT MAD AND RAN TO MY ROOM. A COUPLE HOURS AFTER THAT, SPAIN THE ASS CALLED ME DOWN TO GET TO SUPPER. I WENT DOWN AND ALL HE GAVE ME WAS LIKE ONE PIECE OF STEAK. AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE STEAK. THEN HE TOLD ME TO CLEAN THE COUNTER. I WAS ALL LIKE "BUT YOU USUALLY CLEAN THE COUNTER" AND HE WAS ALL LIKE "WELL I'M SICK OF YOUR SPOILED ATTITUDE. CLEAN IT NOW" I DID WHAT I WAS TOLD AND HERE I AM NOW. TALKING TO YOU VIEWERS. SNIFF. WELL, I'M GONNA SLEEP NOW...THAT BASTARD SPAIN...**

_Lovino Vargas has logged off._

* * *

**A/N: Omg...sorry for the harshness. But a blog must be carried out! I feel sorry for Romano...**


	38. Spain's Got A Six-Pack

**I think I'm mentally scarred for life...**

Why?

**I saw a Poland in a miniskirt...ew...**

What's so weird about that? He always cross-dresses.

**WHAT! HE ALWAYS DRESSES LIKE THAT! HOW GAY! XD**

Uhm...we're both gay...

**I'm bi-sexual.**

Si, which means you are gay~!

**BI SEXUAL**

Gay~

**BI**

GAY~

**SHUT UP BASTARD.**

_FocusProductionsStudio:_

_Spain,_

_Did it hurt when Romano headbutted you out of bed when he was little?_

**-.-**

Nope! You see, since I go into battle and stuff and I'm too busy cleaving people with my axe, it requires a lot of power from my mid-section and every time I swing, I move my stomach muscles it gets really strong there. I got a six pack ya wanna see~?

**That is such a lie.**

No it's not! I'll show you Roma-chan!

**Nnnnhhhkkknh.**


	39. Tomatoes And Stereotypes

**A/N: DEAR RUSSIA'S LOVER,**

**YOUR BLOG WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THIS SITE. I ASSUME YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER 1?**

**SAFETY AND PEACE,**

**BSAWESOME**

* * *

Have you ever noticed how this blog is updated so frequently?

_BS: Ja. Why?_

**Well, we find it kind of weird how it's updated like everyday...**

_BS: Oh yeah that! I have a crap ton of nerd friends on here and they write stuff for Hetalia and other things, and we are forced to answer everyone of their demands. I get like two or three messages (blogs) a day, so yeah._

**HEY WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE! THIS IS OUR BLOG! FUCK OUT!**

_BS: I believe the correct usage of that term is "fuck off"._

**FUCK OFF!**

_BS: Jesus, alright._

But do tell us, how did you exactly get into our blog, chica?

_BS: I'm a hacker._

**Gasp**

Gasp~

_BS: Just kidding. I'm the author!_

_Filter has been activated._

******** ****** YOU ******* ***IN' ******** BALLS ******** I ******UCK *******SU*** **** UGH.**

_BS: I'm gonna leave now..._

_BSAwesome has logged off._

I fixed the filter! xD

_Eaglestrike1:_

_YES! THE GREAT EAGLESTRIKE HAS RETURNED! Lol anyways, another question!_

_Romano: Why are you so obsessed with tomatoes?_

_Spain: I could ask the same to you. why are you both obsessed with tomatoes?_

_-ES1_

**It's a stereotype for Italians. Spain and tomatoes are not a stereotype.**

Hahah of course it is! Spain was known for growing ripe and lush crops. Also spices.

**No, India was known for spices...**

Have you eaten Spanish spices?

**Well. No, but-**

I'll get you some! ^-^


	40. Stop Being A Jerk

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN YOU SHOOT ME DOWN~

**Are you singing again? Oh my gawd.**

BUT I DON'T FALL~

**What kind of song is this? -_-**

I AM TITANIUM~

**What the holy hell!**

FIRE AWAY FIRE AWAY!

**SHUT UP.**

I AM TITANIUM!

**WHATEVER!**

_Aurora Chen:_

_First time writing a comment..._

_Spain: Why do you bother making a blog with Romano, I men he is ROMANO!_

_Romano: Why do you spend your time typing crap onto the computer?_

_Thanks a dozen if my comment appears on the blog!_

Why do I bother? I actually dragged him in, while he was reluctant to do it!

**You tied me up and made me sit next to you while you were setting it all up, dammit.**

Now now Roma no need to be like that~

**Just saying.**

Well he eventually agreed, or he wouldn't be typing right now!

**Si. Spain's a jerk. -.- The reason I spend my VALUABLE time with this idiota over here is because 1. He's my...boyfriend. 2. I'm really bored and Spain hid all of his churros so I can't eat any.**

I can get you some more churros if you want, Roma-chan!

**Then stop being a jerk and go get some already!**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gawd thank you guys for the huge amount of favs and follows! When I logged back into my account, I saw that I got EIGHT more of them both and I literally yelled "YES!" and did this ridiculous fangirl scream after. A THOUSAND THANK YOU'S! What also shocks me is that I'm getting like 1000 views every week...**


	41. Professional Tsundere

I like trains. Do you like trains~?

_BS: I LIKE TRAINS!_

**WHAT THE FUCK! NO!**

_BS: Awww Romano no need to be such a party shitter-_

*Party pooper

_BS: Same shit different toilet._

**YOU GUYS ARE JERKS. MEH.**

_BS: What the hell did I do to you.._

Si, Romano! BS didn't do anything.

**YEAH BUT YOU DID! ;-;**

How...

**YOU ASKED IF I LIKED TRAINS.**

_BS: Pffft. Yeah, and Romano had a major break down._

**SHUT UP.**

Ohhhhh I'm soo sorry Roma-chan! Fusososososososo~

**Hmmm.**

_XxxImNotOkayxxX:_

_Hello,boys! How are you? Romano,why are you so angry? Antoino,can I have some food? Please? Alright,bye! -XxxImNotOkayxxX_

**Jesus woman. Spelling.**

_BS: Lol now Romano's being mean~_

**I WILL CRUSH YOU.**

No no no Romano, no crushing will be involved.

**And I'm not angry! It's called being a professional tsundere. *sexy hair flip***

_BS: You sure?_

**SI.**

You want some food? Of course~ *Showers you with churros and tomatoes*


	42. Tantrums

**A/N: DEAR JDAH22MEGIRL,**

**YOUR BLOG WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON THIS SITE. I ASSUME YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF CHAPTER 1?**

**YES. I'M EXPECTING TO LOSE YOUR FAV AND/OR FOLLOW...I'M SORRY.**

**SAFETY AND PEACE,**

**BSAWESOME**

* * *

**Oh my god. How many people aren't reading the fucking author's note in chapter 1?**

I'm not sure. Maybe author's notes suck?

_BS: HEY!_

And when I say author's notes, I mean ALL author's notes by all authors.

**BS get out of here.**

…

**I'M GONNA PULL YOUR CABLE!**

_BS: FINE. I'LL GO TO ESTONIA'S HOUSE AND HANG OUT WITH HIM._

**Pssssh he's so lame.**

_BSAwesome has disconnected._

**Glad she's gone.**

Sigh. When will my Romano ever learn?

_FateOfChaos:_

_Romano,do you find any other countries scary,besides France,Prussia,and Russia?_

_Spain,youre such a great brotherly figure towards Romano,boyfriend or not! And I find it amazing how you can just be happy and go-lucky when it comes to Romano's tantrums...hehe. Sorry Roma._

**I-I don't find any other countries scary! And I definitely don't find FRANCE scary...**

Are you sure? I think you missed some, chica~ He's particularly scared of-bdsajhbqnfvbj

**I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYONE ELSE YOU BASTARD!**

Oh dear...I'm sorry Roma.

**Hmph. Good.**

Ahahaa...thank you for that compliment! Romano is a bit...demanding at times, but he's the cutest boyfriend ever!

**Kay, stop being all gushy.**


	43. THE MOST INSANE THING EVER

**SPAIN! TURN THAT FREAKING DUBSTEP OFF, DAMMIT!**

That's not me though.

**Then who is it?**

_BS: ._._

**IT WAS YOU!**

_BS: What?_

**YOU'RE PLAYING THE DUBSTEP!**

_BS: No. I'm listening to techno...through my headphones...and just because I put an awesome emoticon doesn't mean I was the suspect._

**Ah. I'm sorry then. WHO'S PLAYIN THE DUBSTEP!**

Lovi. I think you've been the one listening to too much of the dubstep...so now it's swimming around and around in that head of yours. Here listen to me play guitar!

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_DanelleSephton:_

_Danelle: Hello Spain! Romano! Bs! I'm DanelleSepthon. I really didn't know how many other blogs there were! I write for England and America, yolo!_

_America: x drinking milkshake x Hi guys!_

_England: x face palms as he takes America's milkshake x How many times do I need to tell you not to drink and talk at the same time? x turns to Dan x And you need to stop your obsession with the concept of only living once!_

_Danny: YOLO Iggy! x turns back to Spain, Romano, and BS x Anyway, I actually do have questions!_

_England: x raises eyebrow x I'm afriad..._

_Danny: Roma, do you have a favorite kind of tomato? If so, are you willing to share? I have a salsa making thing coming up._

_England: I have one while we're here; Spain what's the most insane thing Romano did when he was a chibi? I want to compare._

_America: Hey! I was awesome as a chibi!_

_Danny: You wore a dress_

_America: And I made it WORK!_

Hahaah~ it's just amusing seeing the start of the message~.

**Favourite tomato? Uhhhh. The big ones that come out of the ground...you can hold it in your hand-**

_BS: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!_

**Shut up. Uhm, yeah, here you go.. *awkwardly gives you tomatoes***

THE MOST INSANE THING ROMANO DID WHEN HE WAS A CHIBI?! -insert evil fusosososo here-

**Fuck. You better not tell them.**

_BS: You know he's just gonna tell them anyway._

**HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS BLOG!?**

_BS: Numerous times. But I always come back. :)_

**Erm... o-oIII**

The most insane thing he did as a kid was go drinking at a bar with me and Prussia and France (he stayed away from France) and then we went home and he stole all the toilet paper and shaving cream then he went to Russia's house and got the Baltics and the Balkans to help him TP Russia's house so they agreed. Romano and Moldova and Latvia drew on Russia's face with a sharpie and then they went home and then when Russia woke up, he asked Bulgaria who did this to him and that idiot told him and he got a beating and then Russia came to my house to kill Romano and Romano passed out for a couple of hours upon the sight of the snow bastard and then I got my axe and I saved the day by hurting Russia! Russia said that he'd come back for me but he never did, so yeah. That was the most insane thing he ever did. :3

…

_BS: …_

What~?

_BS: ...n-nothing, you're fine...that's great Romano, ahaha..._

_BSAwesome has logged out._

**I swear. I will be the one to make the Spanish Empire fall.**


	44. BSAwesome Has Terminated This Blog

Hola chicas and chicos~! We're baaackkk~! And I kicked BS out for good!

**Thank the freaking gods! That little brat was as annoying as hell!**

_BS: Eh?_

._.

**SPAIN!**

Oh...my apologies. I thought I did.

_BS: SPAIN. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE. NOW THAT THIS MUTINY HAS OCCURED, I WILL NO LONGER BE WRITING STORIES WITH YOU IN THEM. HAVE A NICE DAY. YOU LIAR FACEHOLE._

_BSAwesome has terminated her blog._

No wait come back!

**Forget about her!**

MEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA .

_Mexico:_

_Hello Big Brother Romano and...Spain..._

_I have a question for Romano only and not...you (glares at Spain)_

_Big Bro can we go to World's of Fun tomorrow?...And I don't want Spain coming either I still have a grudge against him._

Awwww. Come on, just because I ruled you for a couple decades doesn't mean you have to hate me~ Have some churros~!

**Spain, stay out of this. Mexico obviously hates you, you bastard. Plus, I'm her big brother.**

Awwh. Okay...

**World's of Fun? Hmm. Si, why not. Okay sure. Whatever.**

Looks like Spain will be spending a day without Lovi tomorrow. :(


	45. Mexico x Argentina

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that Romano's not here right now. He has a stomachache and he's in bed.

_B and H:_

_Belarus:Hello Romano...Spain (glares at Spain like she wants to kill him)_

Ugh. Why does everyone hate Spain? :(

_Hungary: Hello (glares a bit at Spain too)_

D':

_B and H:We are Mexico's BFF's!_

_Belarus:We were wondering ..._

_Hungary:If you knew Mexico has a crush on..._

_B and H:ENGLAND!? :)_

No, Mexico has a crush on Argentina.

_Mexico: THAT'S SO NOT TRUE!_

_Argentina: My feelings are...hurt. :'(_


	46. BS Returns

**Dude Spain. You looked kinda stoned from where I'm sitting. You okay?**

Hmm? Oh that's nothing...I'm just a bit tired, you know. Don't worry about it!

**Whatever. So what happened while I was lying in agony in my bed yesterday?**

Belarus and Hungary wanted to know if Mexico had a crush on England~!

**What'd you say?**

I said that she had a crush on Argentina~!

**WTF YOU JACKASS SHE DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ARGENTINA! DOES HE EVEN EXIST YET?!**

Well, no.

**You are an idiot.**

_blackwolfqueen:_

_Hi! You two arre just to friggin cute._

_Okay so best people to spend time with? (besides eachother)_

_And Spain I love the bad friends trio but Purssia is my fav sorry._

_Love ya both,_

_Wolf_

I like spending time with Prussia and France! They're both awesome people.

**I dunno...my fratello, I guess. Even though he's a wuss and all.**

Prussia? Aww. He says he's awesome so I guess that makes sense... xD

**I hate Prussia...**

_BS: Good! He hates you too!_

**...!? YOU!**

_BS: AHHAHAHAA~!_


	47. DO YOU APPROVE?

_BS: HEY YOU GUUUUYYS! WELCOME BACK TO DAY 47 OF THE BASHPACK-_

BS! We're not doing the Summer Bashpack. That'd be copying Bashur...

**Yeah, and I still don't get how you keep popping up when you JUST TOTALLY TERMINATED YOUR COMPUTER 2 DAYS AGO.**

_BS: This chick always comes back. Plus I'm the author. :3 I hate all of you~. Oh, and so does Argentina. He's really sick of being referred to as a girl. _

**My hate for you has been increased by 9000.**

_BS: xD GOOD. USE YOUR ANGER TO STRIKE ME DOWN. I'M THE SITH LORD BITCH._

Oh great...now BS is copying Star Wars. Sigh.

_HBM:_

_Hungary:Hi!_

_Mexico:Hola!_

_Belarus:...(glares at Spain)_

Stop it... :'(

_Mexico:BELA-CHAN!_

_Belarus:...Hi..._

_Hungary:Thats better._

_Mexico:Anyway...SPAIN! HOW COULD YOU SAY I LIKE ARGENTINA! STUPID! AND BELA-CHAN,MAMA HUNGARY WHY DID YOU ASK THAT QUESTION_

_Belarus and Hungary: Well first Spain your a dumbass for thinking she likes Argentina and Mexi-chan you didn't deny you like England._

_Mexico:I um...o/o_

_Belarus:AWWW!_

_Hungary:Your blushing!_

_Belarus and Hungary:Cute!_

_Mexico: o/o_

_Belarus and Hungary:But the question is Romano do you approve of this?_

_Mexico: o/o WHAT !?_

**Do I approve of Mexico x England? Hmmmmm. I'm not sure. I hate England myself...**

_BS: DUDE YOU'RE DATING SPAIN! WTF._

APPROVE, APPROVE, APPROVE!

**I don't want to go into that. OH FUCK IT. MEXICO GO DATE THAT FUCKING TEA BASTARD.**

YAY~ I'm sorry for the...inconvenience, Mexico, Belarus, Hungary. I saw Mexico just...looking at Argentina the other day. I thought something clicked!

_BS: That was the worst excuse ever. How do you keep a straight face?!_


	48. GFHD

**Let's just fucking face it. BS is never gonna leave.**

_BS: DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT!_

Just let her stay! She is the author after all.

**Pfffft yeah, what are you, 9, 10?**

_BS: I'm 14._

**I KNEW IT!**

_BS: -_- Yeah...I'm gonna post the next blog now..._

_Eliana:_

_Sup? So, I have a question for Spain. Do you still manage to get Romano to wear dresses? I bet he would look absolutely stunning in a black strapless, maybe around mid thigh in length, some black combat boots, and a deep red velvet headband... perhaps a pair fishnet glovlettes, elbow length of course. A simple silver necklace too! Oh, and of course the engagement ring... Why am I listing the qualities of the outfit, you ask? Simple, Romano, I dare you to wear it. :3 Have fun Spain!_

…**GFHD**

_BS: PFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLO-_

*Eyes sparkle* Omg! THAT WOULD BE PERFECT FOR MY LITTLE TOMATO! YOU, MY DEAR, ARE A GENIUS.

_BS: -LOLOLO Spain...Romano got a nosebleed and kinda died halfway through reading the whole thing._

Zomg zomg zomg zomg afaoanfueufamnmafizomg I'm so going to do this to Roma! He will be soooo happy!

_BS: Spain, that's not a good id-and he's gone. Sigh._


	49. WinWinLose

**Ugh...what happened while I was dead?**

_BS: Well uh...Spain went out and bought you some clothes..._

_Antonio Carriedo has logged in._

OMG LOVI I GOT YOU SOME NEW CLOTHES~!'

**WHAT THE HOLY FUCK IS THAT! NO I'M NOT WEARING THAT YOU...FREAK I HATE YOU.**

_BS: It'snotnicetocallasexyguyafreak._

**Whut?**

Hmmm?

_BS: Nothing._

_Eliana:_

_Okay, so originally, I was going to make Spain wear a dress, too. But then I thought, 'Hey, why not torment poor Romano a little bit more?', and decided that I'd just dare the little Italian to go shopping with Spain to look for wedding dresses. I mean, why not? You guys are engaged, crazy, and bored enough to make a blog. So, Spain now gets to force Romano to try on dresses, and then get's to coo at him about how adorable he looks. Plus, random fangirls get to imagine this fluffy scenario in their screwed up imaginations, and then laugh their asses off when they imagine Roma-kun here in a wedding dress. It's a win/win for everyone, right? (Romano... don't answer that. We all know that you would make the perfect blushing bride, and you arguing th matter only proves it.) Bye! *hands out virtual happiness to everyone* Yes, that is possible._

**Why is everyone obsessing over our fucking relationship? I mean, look at Romania and that stick bastard Bulgaria! Pick on them! -_-**

_BS: I dunno. I think it's fine._

Si! It's not hurting anyone.

**It's hurting... :'( ...me.**

_BS: ANYWAYS... *COUGHANSWERTHEBLOGCOUGH*_

**Oh, right. NO, IT IS NOT A WIN/WIN SITUATION. IT'S ACTUALLY A WIN/WIN/LOSE SITUATION, ME AS THE LOSING SIDE.**

_BS: LOL_

LOL

**-_-'**

_BS: Oh wait, she said that Romano couldn't answer that. Lol. Sorry._


	50. Dictators Are Dicks

**A/N: BS and Romano have a serious rivalry going on... xD**

* * *

_BS: Romano, you're a jerk._

**I know.**

_BS: You suck._

**I know.**

_BS: I hate you!_

**I know.**

_BS: RETARD!_

**BASTARD!**

_RETARD!_

**BASTARD!**

_RETARD!_

SPAIN~!

_BS: ._._

**._.**

_Snow and Night the sisters:_

_Yay! I'm back! Romano, I hate you. You go to the Conecntration Camps. Now. (Germany let me 'borrow' them. Russia gave me the idea). Watch your back, Romano. Spain, what is the difference between Mexicans and Spainards? Mexico and Spain? (Culture) And, if you two had to support any Hetalia pairings, other then Spamano, then which ones do you support? What is your opinion on Malaysia? Why do you hate me? By the way, I hate tomatoes and I feel like I'm gonna throw up whenever I eat it. Sorry. Why are you so jealous of Germany? What would you do, Spain, if I kill Romano for his extreme hate of Germany (Who I so dearly love). Romano, what would you do if I stole Spain. Spain, don't you have a six-pack? Was it easy to get? Do you think I have a good future as dictator of the world?_

Mexicans and Spaniards? Oh okay~. ^^ So Spain actually took Mexico under its rule on the World Wars. That's why they speak Spanish, but developed their own accent. Culture-wise is basically the same. :3 Spain and Mexico are both known for growing lush crops and things. I influenced Mexico! But I don't like it when people mix Spaniards up with Mexicans...

**RomHun.**

_BS: Isn't that an incest pairing? Romania and Hungary?_

**Yeah...you got something against Balkancest?**

_BS: I-no, it's just that...ugh. Nevermind. And Hungary isn't a Balkan country!_

SPAMANO-

**SHE SAID OTHER THAN SPAMANO YOU BASTARD!**

Lo siento...hummmmmm~! Itacest is nice, no?

**DUDE! I DON'T LOVE MY FRATELLO LIKE THAT! AND ME AND YOU ARE FUCKING ENGAGED!**

Haha. You know I was joking!

**I dunno. Haven't seen Malaysia yet.**

Si...me either. But I am sure that he or she is nice!

**I hate you because …...**

_BS: What?_

**Nothing...**

You hate tomatoes!? No way! They taste good though!

**Yeah, how the hell can you hate tomatoes! Weirdo...AND I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT POTATO BASTARD! SHUT UP!**

_BS: Lawl_

**Nnnnnnh.**

If you killed my tomato? Simple! I would shove the handle of my axe up your behind! ^^

**o_O**

_BS: O.o Ouch._

**If you stole Spain I'd just find another boyfriend.**

_BS and Spain: GASP!_

**Sorry man. The world is cruel.**

…

_BS: Now look at what you've done! Now he's traumatised!_

Nope I back! xD

***coughdammitcough***

Si I do! It was from swinging my axe around all day! Pretty neat, yes?

_BS: Ja._

**No. You'd be a horrible dictator.**

_BS: I dunno...I think you'd be a good dictator. Dictators are dicks, according to Romano._

hfgnfggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg gggggggggggggggggggggggggggg


	51. Dirty Thoughts

_BS: YAY I REACHED MY GOAL OF OVER 50 CHAPTERS! I'M AWESOME!_

**The sooner this is over, the sooner I'll be happy.**

I get Romano's point...uhm, chica? When will you end this story?

_BS: End it? END IT? PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA It's never going to end unless I stop getting messages and reviews._

**uhjgky.**

Ah, I see...

_BS: Romano, it's not going to do you any better if you keep facedesking._

**shadap. ya computer bastard. hjkiouh.**

_BS: I am laughing so fucking hard at your ignorance._

_Eliana:_

_Romano, no matter how cute you are, I'm afraid that I don't really believe I have it in me to stop tormenting you. Sorry.*shrugs in a mildly apoligetic manner* But on the bright side, Spain doesn't really seem to mind that much. Anyways, today's theme is leather. Meaning everything I'm about to list will be leather. Just in case you were wondering. Okay, this time around I brought you a black corset with blood red trim and lacing, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of black, elbow length gloves. I can't decide on the shoes, though... Spain, what do you think? 5" inch heel stilettos, or thigh high, lace up boots? Oh, and Romano also gets a riding crop. Oh, and Poland wants pictures, because he wants to see how 'fantabulous' Romano looks in his new clothing line. Laters!_

**What! Ugh,** _**Okay, this time around I brought you a black corset with blood red trim and lacing, a black mini-skirt**_**...ARE YOU SERIOUS! AND SCREW POLAND! HE'S A FREAKING CROSSDRESSER, WHAT WOULD HE KNOW ABOUT 'FASHION'?**

_BS: I'm not sure, actually._

*FANGIRLSQUEAL* ZOMGZOMG ZOMG BAWWFEST TIME

_BS: …(whut?)_

*COUGHCOUGHCOUGH*Ahem...I think this would look nice on Romano.

**Alright. I fucking give up. I'm just gonna let you do whatever to me.**

_BS: *coughdirtythoughtscough*_

**Shut up. We've had sex before.**

_BS: xD_


	52. E-M-O

**INSANITY! LIKE FLOATING ON AIR!**

PSYCHOPATHY~! A CAREFREE LIFE~!

_BS: WTF ARE YOU GUYS LIKE EMO OR SOMETHING. I'M SCARED._

**Fuck no.**

_BS: ...iNSaNiTY, an illusion that can't end..._

CAPTIVITY~! LIKE THE CORRUPTION IS CONTINUING~!

_BS: Okay stop it. ._. This is freaking me out man. I know Vocaloid is great and all, buutt..._

Fusosososososo~

_Aurora Chen:_

_How dare you insult Poland! He's my favorite character. He's like totally awesome. He can beat you at swearing Romano, if he uses his "Poland's Rule"!_

_Romano: I have to say, I like your brother better than you. He cooks pasta, better than Prussia's 5 meters!_

_Spain: If you had to go on a date with someone other than Romano, who would it be?_

_And I have to say, I practically hate all Yuri/Yaoi pairings so I wouldn't exactly support Spamano..._

_Now I want Churros!_

**LOL I INSULT POLAND WHENEVER I WANT!**

You shouldn't insult anyone, Roma.

**BASTARD!**

_BS: Hey Romano, before you start jumping up and down about how great you are, read the next paragraph._

**Fine.**

_BS and Spain: ._._

…**I'm going to my room.**

…

_BS: ...okay guys, stop posting offensive things to our Italian friend. He goes emo for the rest of the day._

ROMANO COME BACK

**Lovino Vargas has logged off.**

:( Maybe I'm not treating him correctly?

_BS: It's okay, Spain. Just answer the question._

Sigh. I guess I'd go with Belgium. She is a very nice chica. Here, have some churros~!


	53. YOU GUYS ARE SICK

**A-ARE THEY GONE.**

_BS: The Romano fans that critque?_

**YES.**

Si! They are gone now. You can come out of that closet now...

**KAY.**

_BS: BUT THERE'S ALSO GOOD NEWS!_

**WHAT IS IT YOU JERK.**

_BS: WE HAVE ANOTHER MESSAGE FROM ELIANA!_

**GRFJFGHYJLKODEFNSIAFNWIAQCN;aiefw**

Lo siento, Eliana, but it seems as if Roma dislikes you with a passion.

_Eliana:_

_Hi guys! Spain, I'm really glad that you're seeming to have fun with this! I know I am! Okay, today Romano is going to be wearing a pink, Lolita style maid's dress, complete with a bonnet and a shit-ton of lace. Romano, let this be known as Polands payback for you questioning his fashion sense. Later guys!_

_BS: Oooh! And I also bought a camera the other day so I can record Spain dressing you up!_

**YOU GUYS ARE SICK.**

It's what I live for~!


	54. Romano, Are You Crying?

**Hey you. BS.**

_BS: Ja?_

**Who do you prefer; Me or Spain?**

_BS: Uhhhh..._

:D

_BS: UHHHH..._

**._.**

_BS: UHHHHHHHH!_

**JUST FUCKING CHOOSE ALREADY!**

_BS: I LIKE SPAMANO!_

**I saw that coming.**

Awwww she ships us!

**Ship?**

_BS: It means I support you and Spain in a romantic relationship!_

**You know, I've spent all my time denying that Spain and I liked each other.**

_Spain and BS: YEEAHHH?_

**I'm still denying it.**

_BS: DAMN._

FUSOSOSOSOSOSO~.

_Aurora Chen:_

_You know, why don't we torture Spain for once. I actually want to see him in a dress. I think he'll look cuter with his curly hair, oh, make sure you don't like cut your hair. Long, curly, brown hair looks really cute!_

_Romano, don't get ** at me saying that I like your brother better, he's my second favorite character so besides Poland, I like no one better than him!_

**OH YES. OH YES. FINALLY.**

_BS: Heheh...yeah...Spain, run._

….So, ma'am/sir/dude/miss, you are saying that I should...cross-dress, si?

_BS: Eeep. I can see that dark aura. Is...is he getting his axe? NO NOT THE COMPUTER!_

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE SPAIN. FEEL THE BURN OF CROSS-DRESSING YOU STUPID BITCH.**

_BS: Are you quoting Sassy Gay Friend?_

**Yes.**

_BS: Nice._

Am I hot as a girl?

_BS: Well technically you aren't a girl unless you have boobs. And a vagina._

Oh...

_BS: YOU CAN GET BREAST IMPLANTS LOLOLOL AND VAGINA SURGERY LOLOLOL_

**ROFLMAO okay this isn't fucking funny. This is sick.**

Hmmmm. Maybe that is a good idea. Gracias BS and my Romano!

_BS: UUUUUUUWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!_

**WHAT. Well, I would't be gay anymore, sooo-**

_BS: NO ROMANO. THEN I CAN'T SHIP SPAMANO ANYMORE AS A YAOI PAIRING._

Exactly! Then you can ship us as a hetereo pairing~!

_BS: True..._

…

…

_BS: *Coughblogcough*_

**Everyone loves my little brother don't they? Well YOLO, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ANYMORE! [[midfing]]**

Romano! Put that down!

_BS: It's okay, Romano! Personally, I like you more than Italy. Italy's not cute, he's just a clueless dumbass. I MEAN, I LOVED EZIO AUDITORE, BUT THAT GUY? NO, MAN. NO. ROMANO. YOU'RE AWESOME!_

o.O

…

_BS: Romano, are you crying? ._._

**...No...**

_BS: O.o You sure?_

**It's just that no one's ever said something nice about me like that. Except Spain.**

Awwwww. I love you Roma-Chan!

**IT'S ROMA-KUN!**


	55. Stethoscope

_BS: Hey all you jerks! My suitcase is all packed and ready to go!_

Uh...where are you going, exactly?

_BS: To America's dick!_

**...Ewwww...**

…...

_BS: Lol, Florida, you stupid bitches! I'm going there for vacation._

**For...for...4...FOUR.**

Oh! I used to own Florida~!

_BS: Well you don't anymore! LA SPAIN!_

**Well, Florida's a good...acquaintance of mine. Say hi to him for me if you see him.**

_BS: FLORIDA'S A DUDE?! OH MAN! I'M SO SHIPPING FLORIDAXROMANO RIGHT NOW AS A CRACK PAIRING!_

**My god...I SAID "ACQUAINTANCE"! NOT "BFF"!**

_BS: Well, anyways, we're gonna answer one more question before I go! I won't be able to update for another week or so...so, BE PATIENT, MY CHILDREN. BE PATIENT. Oh, and Spamano? Please, DON'T WRECK THE COMPUTER WHILE I'M AWAY._

_Eliana:_

_Romano, hon, you can dislike me all you want. I'm not gonna stop leaving reviews. This time around I got you a nurse's outfit! It goes down to about mid-thigh, has a little slit going up to around where your thigh /begins/, is a light pink color with a mint green cross in the top rightcorner of the chest, and it comes with a matching hat and stethescope. And Spain,, if you want, you could even give me requests or themes! I'm running kinda low on ideas of how to torment Romano... Anywayss, adios!_

**I RESENT YOU, ELIANA!**

I think the correct term for that is, "I resent that"...

**AAAAHHHHHHH I'M GAAAYYYYYYY! WHY! FUCK ME BUTTHOLES!**

_BS: "Fuck me buttholes"? LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOL_

**-_- It's a saying from Italy.**

:D HOW QUAINT!

**Oh, and Eliana, you spelled stathoscope wrong.**

_BS: Uhh, Roma? You spelled stethaescope wrong too._

Fusosososososo~ You both spelled it wrong! It's spelled, "stethuscope". :3

_Romano and BS: NO ONE ASKED YOU!_

* * *

**A/N: To be continued! WILL BS RETURN FROM HER VACATION IN TIME TO DEFUSE THE BOMB? WILL THE TRIO EVER BE ABLE TO SPELL "STETHOSCOPE" CORRECTLY? I DUNNO! STAY TUNED AND LEAVE A FAV/FOLLOW MY HOLY FRIENDS!**


	56. ASK BS QUESTIONS!

**BS: I'M BACK FROM VACATION AND I SAID HI TO FLORIDA, ROMANO!**

**IS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO TALK IN CAPS? AND MY FONT?!**

**BS: YES! AND FLORIDA'S REALLY HOT!**

orly? HOW HOT?

_BS: Like 96 degrees! It's really humid._

Oh you mean that kind of "hot". That's nice~!

_BS: Oh yeah, hey guys! I know it's been a while, and when I checked my inbox, I had a million PM's regarding the story. Since I am a lazy ass and I can't keep track of nothin', we're gonna answer everything at the same time. HERE WE GO!_

_Aurora Chen:_

_Hey Spain and Romano, guess what? I don't exactly like Italy anymore. Every one's all like, poor Feliciano, poor Feliciano. Well guess what I have to say, "Poor Feliciano my a**" I bet he's like all faking it. Now to think of it, I don't exactly like him best. Anyways, to the questions._

_Romano: Spain used to be a parent figure to you, is it odd now that you two are a Romance pairing. Deep down, I think that Romano and Spain are better off having a father-son relationship instead._

_Spain: Do you ever get upset about Romano stealing your churros? That was just a random question._

_Hope you guys can post more!_

**YES. FINALLY. SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME. GRAZIE, BELLA. GRAZIE SO MUCH...**

_BS: Vhat about zhe next question?_

**Stop talking like that potato bastard! Well, uh, I guess he was my padre for a couple centuries. But now we're about the same age, and people get the wrong idea. **

_BS: You still love him, right?_

**I dunno...**

_BS: DUMMKOPF. SPAIN, GO. DRAIN MY SADNESS AWAY. ;A;_

Get upset at my Roma-chan? of course not~! I could never get mad at him he's too cute! :D

**-.- *sexy**

_Alright, lemme pull up the next message._

_Snow and Night the sisters:_

_Guten tag! I'm back *creepy smile* You are afraid, da? Once I found a cricket in my room. Instead of doing the default thing most girls do (Screaming) I grabbed my hairbrush and started torturing it. It was seriously petrified when I came over to it. After a few hits, the cricket was still alive, so I flushed it down the toilet, alive. Don't worry! I have my Mother Russia side under control! What is your opinion on Mother Russia? Spain, do YOU hate Germany *gets machete*. And Romano, I just sent Slenderman after you. Spain, can I get a hug? (I need a battle axe now.) Malaysia's my favorite country in the world! I really want to learn Malay and go there! I would go to the capital, Kuala Lumper. (Nein, I didn't just look it up. I memorized it.) Tscüsss!_

**Tscusss? ._.**

Wow! beating a cricket with a hair brush! And putting in a toilet!You're really brave, chica. xD Mother Russia as in the statue, or the personification?

_BS: She means the guy..._

Oh! Mother Russia is a nice guy-

**COSA?!**

-If you get to know him! He won't crush you or kill you or anything! ^^

**Uhhhhgggg...**

_BS: What do you think, Romano?_

**VODKA BASTARD.**

_BS: Okaaayyy, then. Russia's scary...'nuff said..._

Non, I do not hate Germany! You have to get to know him too! He's just a lonely soul~.

**Slenderman? What's that?**

_He's a Creepypasta! So he's basically this really tall and skinny guy with no face and a tuxedo-_

**NO! NOT THE TUXEDO! ;A; I DON'T WANT SLENDERMAN TO GET ME.**

_BS: Alright, geez..._

Of course you can have a hug! ^^ *Hugs you through the internet*

**How is that even possible?**

_BS: EVERYTHING'S POSSIBLE ON THE INTERNET! xD_

**Well, I see you're quite fond of Malaysia, bella.**

_BS: Yeah! I bet if she was a country in the Hetalia series, everyone would love her!_

**Ciao.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEE~!_

_elizabeta H. Austria:_

_Roma dear I have something for u to wear and Spain too_

_(fusososos)_

_Roma for you a red dress in the front its mid thigh length until the sides then it drops to floor length with vertical folds ,elbow fish net gloves fingerless of course ,red pumps and a lace fan also red with ruby red lipstick and a diamond necklace, Spain a traditional Spanish pirate outfit (I know wat happened with Arthur O.o) any one will do and here's the kick you need to salsa dance with the yaoi trio in the room (Hungary, Japan, Lichtenstein) OH! Spain you get a rose and Roma you get a small bun hat with red lace that covers your left eye and half of your ear_

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S ELIANA'S SHADOW-CLONE!**

_BS: LOL_

Haha. :)

**ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHIN'?!**

_BS: You can't die, you're a country._

**WELL THIS IS FUCKING PAINFUL AS WELL.**

Roma stop bitching about it! You'll look great, love.

**WHY DOES SPAIN GET THE AWESOME CLOTHES.**

_BS: ...because he's sexy..._

:D

**I hate you. I swear, these girls are trying to turn me into a fucking transvestite...**

_EagleStrike1:_

_Okay so I got questions for all of ya. Even BS._

_Romano, since you like gaming, have you played Minecraft? It's like building and killing zombies. And giant spiders..._

_Spain, sing me a song! I'll see if I know it. I'm open-minded!_

_BS, why do you give so many references to stuff? I'm not complaining or anything, but I've never seen someone give so many references in one story...lol._

_-ES1_

**Si, I've played it. It's an okay game, I don't play it that often...**

Of course, ES1! …

"Been there, done that, messed around, I'm having fun, don't put me down, I'll never let you sweep me off my feet~! I won't let you win again, the messages I tried to send, my information's just not going in~! Burning bridges shore to shore, I break away from somethin' more, I'm not turned onto love until it's cheap~!"

Can you guess what that was? ^^

_BS: ...Oh really? A question for me! I FEEL SO HONORED YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY-_

**JUST ANSWER IT YOU JERK.**

_BS: Well the reason I give so many AWESOME references is because...well..._

What?

**WHAT!?**

_BS: Is because this is a blog...blogs are for everything, yeah?_

**NO! IT'S FOR US!**

Meh~! Let her join. I don't mind! :3

**Meeeerrrrr.**

_BS: Oh, and plus I know a lot of things! I'm very knowledgable, and I have an Instagram if anyone wants to follow me, I post a lot of Hetalia! I'm-_

**NEXT BLOG!**

_BS: I'm EpicBS if you wanna follow me! The same name as my fanfiction. ^^_

**My god...**

_Mexico:_

_Hey guys!_

_I've been in a good mood all this time which is why I haven't been asking you questions...mostly because Iggy asked me out on the 16th of this month! Yay me!_

_I haven't been this happy since I gained my independence!...Sorry Spain but you were to ...clingly in my childhood...rr_

_O/O OMG I just remebered what happend to me today,like,today Iggy told me I look cute when and then he kissed me O/O (squels very loudly)_

_Sorry about that squel Its just the first time I feel like girl._

_Oh I'm so happy!_

_TTYL Iggy is coming over!_

_BS: Awww congrats, Mexico! I don't think Argentina or America or Francey-Pants would be happy, though..._

**LOL SHE SAID YOU WERE CLINGY SPAIN LOL**

Oh...well, okay then. :( Congratulations on England, my dear!

_BS: Well, that's it for now...YOU GUYS CAN SEND ME QUESTIONS IF YA WANT! THANK YOU EAGLESTRIKE1 FOR BRINGING THAT UP! BYYEEEEEEEEE~!_


	57. enver means yes in ialino

_BS: HOLY CRAPOLA! WE GOT EVEN MORE PM'S OVERNIGHT! I FEEL FAMOUS! XD I EVEN GOT SOME PEOPLE ASKING ME STUFF! :D_

**No need to gloat in glee, BS.**

_BS: I DO WHAT I WANT, BIATCH!_

Okay mi amigos don't start a fight again! D:

_Romano and BS: WE DO WHAT WE WANT, BIATCH!_

Mhhmmm.

_Snow and Night the sisters:_

_Hehehe. Slendy brings me cookies every night. Please answer this as soon as possible! Anywho, I'm going over to the people who introduced me to Hetalia's house this afternoon. My family has no idea I am obsessed with it and I'm using this as an opportunity to make it look like they created an obsession in me. How do you think I should make it happen? I'm also learning how to speak in a German accent and trying to learn German. Tschüss is goodbye. (That ü is very important. Make sure to include it like that.) Anyways, to the cricket subject, my sister who is older then me freaked out about a tiny spider and she is afraid it'll come into her room. The Mother Russia thing is that I actually smiled when I saw it and I tortured it before killing it. Usually you just kill a bug, I torture them. BS, I dare you to put our PM messages as a story. They're really funny and strange once I include Hitler, Mussolini, and Hirohito. Anywho, I like Spain more because he thinks Germany's okay! (I hate you, Romano. I will get revenge on you! Wether it will hurt you physically or mentally or I will target you by fears and ect., I don't know. Watch your back!) Also, I want to see your opinion to my Malaysia story (Which I did research to write the only chapters I have.) I dunno what to say other then I might be an extra in a movie with my cousin! It might be in theaters actually and I will give you the titles if I am in it and it is in theaters! Be jealous. (Whemever I say Russia. I mean the country. When I say Mother Russia, I mean Ivan Braginski, or the personification.) Tschüss!_

**...Slendy?**

Slenderman!

…**...ow! Don't slap me!**

_BS: But you were shivering! :D_

**I WAS NOT!**

_BS: ...I still think you were shivering. Poor, poor, frightened tomato..._

Hmmm...besides acting like Germany, you could get really happy when your family mentions any kind of country, or you see a flag. I know BS does that...

_BS: o/o HEY! I CAN'T HELP IT! You sexy jerk..._

**Wait, that's goodbye in potato bastard language? I'm never saying that again! -.-**

_BS: You want me to put our RP into a story? Err, I'd love to, I don't think that'll work...for a couple of reasons._

_-1. It was real people in it (Hitler, Mussolini, and Hirohito). I could get reported and it'll be taken down._

_-2. It's in a chat format. I'll also get reported._

**BS, you idiot, your font is in italics...AND IN A CHAT FORMA-**

_BS: Sshhhhhhhhhh. Don't tell anyone. I'm the author, I do what I want, biatch. Oh and, I guess I could get Spamano to read your story. And review it._

**NEVER!**

Okay sure! :3

bs: enver means yes in ial;ino. and cool! I've never been in a movie, but I guess that's fun?

ME AND ROMA WERE IN HETALIA PAINT IT WHITE!

**Ciao...**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!_


	58. Spain Owns Romano

_BS: Sorry I skipped a day of updating! I was about to type up the next question on Google Docs but then my dad called me to do somethin...(the diet coke and mentos experiment it was awesome) and then when it was finished I completely forgot about the update until 1 in the morning. A thousand apologies, bre..._

**I was wondering why you didn't update yesterday! Stupido bella...**

_BS: I said sorry, Jesus H. Christ. Well I'm updating now so be glad. -.-_

Well, lets get to it, shall we?

_elizabeta H. Austria:_

_Elana's shadow-clone? Romano you underestimate me I'm worse then Elana I'm German and Prussian! And then some I'm Italian to! Sooo here I go Roma dear ?. To begin u start with a lace skirt draping to the floor with a silk black under skirt and a black strapeless silk shirt that says in small letters "viva la españa!" a Spanish flag and black knee high boots (made in Germany) and red leather gloves elbow length (made in Russia) and a small black top hat like romania's except the ribbons are the color of the Spanish flag_

_I dare you Roma mess with me I dare you,_

_any who,_

_ciao Bella and Spain,_

_E. H. A. ?_

**Yes, Eliana's shadow-clone! (Mi dispiace, Eliana.)**

_BS: Dude, she's German AND Prussian..._

**Oh shit.**

I think that's a nice outfit!

_BS: Spain do you have nosebleed because you're already imagining him in that? -_-_

SI!

_BS: UJKLGH._

**Okay wait...I'm confused-**

_BS: NO YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT I GOT THE CAMERA RIGHT HERE!_

**LET ME CONTINUE! "**_**a Spanish flag and black knee high boots (made in Germany)" **_**First of all, I'm not Spanish. I WAS INFLUENCED BY THE SPANISH! And uh, shouldn't something specifically with the Spanish flag be made in Spain? ._. I'm so confused.**

...I think the Spanish flag is to say that I own you... :D

_BS: Does anyone else see that Spain has a rape face on? Anyone? No?_

**YOU COCK-SUCKING BASTA-**

_BS: Okay boys before this get physical I wanted to say that Romano should read the rest of the message..._

**Oh of course. How explicitly RUDE of me.**

_BS: That word doesn't work there..._

**Oh, so gloves are made in Vodka Bastard, eh?**

…

_BS: …_

**...yeah I'm not wearing that.**

_BS: YOU'RE GONNA DO IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU ITALIANO BASTARDO! 0_0_

**Alright, alright...**

_BS: I quite like that hat elizabeta H. Austria got you. :3_

**Ciao.**

Adios~!

_BS: See ya next time, bre!_


	59. Mafia Wars

_BS: I just realised how very out-of-character you guys were at the start of this thing..._

**I'm glad you noticed, jerk.**

_BS: Hey hey what makes me the jerk? If anything, YOU'RE the jerk!_

**What did you just call me?**

_BS: I called you a jerk._

**OKAY THAT DOES IT BASTARD!**

_BS: HEY STOP SMACKING ME! DID SPAIN EVER TELL YOU TO NEVER HIT A GIRL!?_

**SI, BUT SCREW HIM!**

_BS: GHJHJKIKHIJFGFGHI9EYRCMAOWEOFCNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YY_

**JKNJLKHJYAQPX,HGAQWDQWOD..,**

Sigh...am I always the one who has to make these two stop fighting with each other?

_Isa:_

_Holá Spain, Romano, and BS!_

_I have questions!_

_Spain_

_I'm Spanish and turning 15! You should know what that means! :3 What color do you think I should pick as my dress? Red, Yellow, or purple? Also, when ARE you guys gonna get married? Can I come ;3?_

_Romano_

_Oh god...my friends say they like GERMANY, FUCKING GERMANY better than you. 2 words. . They obviously don't see the badassery of a Southern Italian like you...assholes._

_To BS- your a fucking genius. Nuff said._

_Haha, you guys act so much like my own siblings it's scary! Bye!_

_-Isa_

Hola~!

**Ciao.**

_BS: HEY BRE!_

You're turning 15? Congrats chica! ...uh, party? ._.

_BS: No, fiesta!_

Oh right!~!

**Congratulations...**

You should get a red dress! You know, the colours on the Spanish flag? SPANISH PRIDE~!

**Gee, I know I am a fucking badass at badassery. Grazie for being on my side.**

_BS: What, is this like the mafia wars or something? Can I be on the Italiano side too? :D_

**No, you go die with the potato bastard.**

_BS: D: BUT GERMANY'S SO SCARY!_

**WELL DEAL WITH IT!**

_BS: Thanks! I just got bored one day and decided to get Spain and Romano to do a blog. And they reluctantly agreed!_

**I never agreed to nothing...Ciao.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	60. T-R-A-N-S-V-E-S-T-I-T-E

_BS: Hehe...since my sister thinks Kosovo is Serbia (mainly because she's a Serbia fangirl), I printed out a bunch of papers that said "KOSOVO IS NOT SERBIA. BITCH." and stuck them in her room last night! Her reaction was just hilarious!_

**Uh. That's...nice?**

That's kinda mean...and who's Kosovo? I know who Serbia is, but...

_BS: Kosovo is in Serbia but he's not Serbia. Kapeesh?_

**cough**

Uhm...

_BS: -_-_

_Eliana:_

_Hi guys! This time around, I'm just gonna ask a question. Romano, out of all the outfits I've forced you to wear so far, which was your favorite? Spain, which was yours?_

**Well actually I thought they all sucked. So...**

_BS: Bre!_

**DON'T CALL ME THAT, FUCKTARD!**

_BS: Yeah whatever, bre. You have to pick onneeeeeeee~!_

**-.- Fine. Uhm, I liked the one on chapter 51...**

_BS: Oh you mean this one!? "Okay, this time around I brought you a black corset with blood red trim and lacing, a black mini-skirt, and a pair of black, elbow length gloves. I can't decide on the shoes, though... Spain, what do you think? 5" inch heel stilettos, or thigh high, lace up boots? Oh, and Romano also gets a riding crop."_

**...yes, that one. I can't believe I'm fucking doing this...**

_BS: Well, as they say, "what comes around goes around"!_

**That quote isn't fitting the situation we're in right no-**

_BS: Sure it is! Uh, Spain which was your favourite?_

I loved the one on chapter 48! "I bet he would look absolutely stunning in a black strapless, maybe around mid thigh in length, some black combat boots, and a deep red velvet headband... perhaps a pair fishnet glovlettes, elbow length of course. A simple silver necklace too! Oh, and of course the engagement ring..."

**I. AM. NOW. A. T-R-A-N-S-V-E-S-T-I-T-E.**

_BS: No, you're actually a cross-dresser. You have to have coughboobsandavaginacough...we could go through that if you want to! My mom's a surgeon!_

**N-no, thanks.**

Si, he shouldn't go through the surgery I wouldn't be able to keep him if he was a woman...

BS: Keep? ._.

*have :D

_BS: ...okaaayyyyy. Well have a nice day, folks!_

**Ciao.**

Adios!


	61. Hvala!

Hola everyone! We're back with another question!

_BS: HVALA!_

**Does 'hvala' even mean hello?**

_BS: Uhm...I'll be right back._

**Oh, AND SHE'S CHECKING GOOGLE TRANSLATE. SO ORIGINAL.**

_BS: It doesn't mean bye, but it means "thank you" in Slovenian!_

**Since when were you learning Slovenian!?**

_BS: Well, technically speaking, 9 seconds ago._

**That's dumb...you don't even live in Slovenia...**

_BS: Ja but I live in Croatia so I might decide to DRIVE over to that place one day and use the language!_

**You do NOT live in Croatia!**

_BS: Oh well thanks for ruining it! I like Slovenia because when you write it like this: sLOVEnia_

_it spells love!_

**PFFFFFFFFFT SAYS THE LITTLE BRAT WHO'S SINGLE!**

_BS: TRUE LOVE COMES SLOWLY, YA KNOW!_

**Whatever.**

Okay I am not even going to try to stop these two. Let them figure it out themselves...

_Mexico:_

_Hola!_

_I have a problem and I need it to be solve._

_Okay, so Steinerin ( Liechstein ) is crushing on Prussia, which is so cute! Everytime she talks about him to me she stutters and its so cute!_

_But anyway, does Prussia have a crush on Steinerin? And how do we tell Swiss ( Switzerland ) ?_

I'm not really sure-

_BS: Well considering that LiechtensteinxPrussia is an unpopular pairing he's probably not. But then again, I could be wrong, the Hetalia fandom itself is weird. In a good way._

**Okay then I guess that's settled...asshat. Ciao.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEE!_


	62. So What Are You Gonna Do With The Condom

…

_BS: …_

…

Why are you both staring at each other from across the room with hate and fire burning in your eyes?

_BS: …_

…

Oh.

_Isa:_

_Hola again, mi amigos!_

_You're welcome BS! Here, have some internet paella! XD_

_O.O! I can't believe YOU of all people forgot bout quienceañeras, España! SHAME ON YOU! Aw, I'm kidding...but thank you! My papi was so intent on getting a purple dress...ew..._

_Your welcome, RomaLike hell I'd think stuffing potatoes and wurst down my fucking throat is considered something to squeal over. Like damn, the fandom's so fucked up...people even like BELARUS. That girl's fucking nuts._

_Now I'm curious... be serious. Who tops better? And, what do you do when your possibly possesed neighbor WHO IS A MAN, decides to give you a box of condoms as an early present...I was thinking burn it but sigh, Mama says it's rude. -_-..._

_-Isa_

_BS: Thanks. You're a good friend, Isa._

Yes! I am kicking myself mentally for forgetting about that...urgh. Your welcome!

**I know. And I top better btw.**

_BS: That's a lie. I watch you guys from outside your bedroom door...and you're always on the botto-_

**HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN OUR HOUSE ANYWAY!?**

_BS: Well, we're doing the blog at your house so I'm living with you guys for a while. Until we end it...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

._.

**...I still top better.**

_BS: Really? T_T_

I'M MOSTLY ON THE TOP, BUT WHENEVER ROMA-CHAN IS TOPPING IT'S VERY PLEASURABLE.

**I TOLD YOU!**

_BS: Sometimes Spaniards lie..._

**I don't want to stay on this topic any longer NEXT ONE! Okay, I would take them, go back to my house, open the box, yell "WHAT THE FUCK" drop the box in the toilet, pick it up, light it on fire, go back to his house, and then throw it in his face. Did I say that my neighbor happened to be Bosnia? **

_BS: LOL well that sure seems like what Bosnia would do any day. Wouldn't you need condoms when you have sexytime with Spain?_

**I have better condoms in the back.**

_BS: THAT COMPELS ME._

Cool~! I would just say gracias and then use them when we do it in bed.

_BS: THAT...doesn't compel me as much as Romano's answer did..._

**Ciao!**

ADIOS~!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	63. Spongebob Creeptpasta

BS, why are you shivering and looking traumatised in the corner of our room hugging your laptop?

_BS: I...just...saw...the...Spongebob...creepy...pasta. ..eeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhh...!_

**Wtf is that?**

_BS: You...don't...want...to...know..._

**It's on YouTube, si?**

_BS: Yes..._

**I'm watching it.**

_BS: NO DON'T!_

**Oh look the video is already playing.**

_BS: I'VE WARNED YOU, MORTAL. YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE._

**I'm not a mortal I'm a country. Idiota.**

_BS: …ha...ha...haha._

Okay now she has a creepy grin on her face. Are you okay, chica?

_BS: …..._

**This isn't that scary. Squidward commits suicide. Dead children everywhere...OH SHI-**

_BS: LOL ROMANO FELL OUT OF HIS CHAIR LOL_

**OW MY ASS THAT WAS FUCKING CREEPY DID YOU SEE THAT FACE!**

_BS: I TOLD YOU YOU'D BE SCARED! Idiot._

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP PPPPPPPPP kil me no**

_BS: LOL THAT WAS HILARIOUS_

**-_- You didnt tell me nothn**

Haha...uh yeah, can we start on the chapter now?

_BS: Okay fine. Lol..._

**STOP LAUGHING!**

_Carmen (Florida):_

_Holá everyone! I'm Florida! Or Carmen, whichever you prefer..._

_Well, if it isn't SPAIN...I still haven't forgotten about you abandoning me with that tea bastard Inglaterra! I missed you sooo much, papí, why didn't you call me?! Fuck, and I had a whole shitload of oranges to give you...but I'm giving it to you anyway! Because I forgive and love you! -sorta-_

_Question for both- On a scale of 1 to 10, how crazy do you think you're fangirls are?_

_Adios!_

_-Carmen_

_BS: POZDRAVI CARMEN! *bows* Wait I thought Florida was a guy. ._._

**I lied.**

_You bastard!_

Hello Florida! Sorry for abandoning you. I had a lot of things on my mind back then. ._. I hope England didn't hurt you. :D

**On a scale of 1 to 10 of how crazy our fangirls are: I think 10.**

_BS: Well of course. -_- You hate them so it's easy for you to say._

I think maybe...6 or 7. Fans aren't that crazy for me. xD

_BS: See, Roma-chan? Spain at least gives a reasonable answer._

**Don't compare me to him. -.- CIAO. AND I'VE STILL GOT SQUIDWARD'S FACE INSIDE MY MIND.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	64. The Easy Way Out

_BS: AHHHH WE HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS COMING IN, HVALA!_

**ARE YOU BITCHING ABOUT IT OR ARE YOU GLAD!?**

_BS: BOTH!_

**OH GOD PLEASE DON'T FLIP THE TABLE**

More questions are good, no?

_BS: H...HVALA!_

**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

_Eliana:_

_Wow! I had no idea that you were into stuff that kinky, Romano! I'll keep that in mind... Anyways, today's skimpy outfit is a black half shirt with a blood red dragon on the chest, a red mini-skirt that could probably double as a headband, a spiked collar, black army boots, hot pink nail polish, and a tomato shaped belly ring with matching earings! Adios!_

**H-hey! I really hate that sort of stuff, but since you asked me...I had to...**

_BS: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!_

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!

**NO NOT KAWAII. *reads the rest* Ugh.**

_BS: SUPER KAWAII DESU YAH_

**I'm gonna wear everything but a black half shirt with a blood red dragon on the chest, a red mini-skirt that could probably double as a headband, a spiked collar, black army boots, hot pink nail polish, and a tomato shaped belly ring with matching earings.**

But that's everyth-

**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_BS: Romano's a cheater._

**I'm not a cheater it's called the easy way out.**

_BS: Yeah...that's like cheating..._

**-_- CIao.**

Adios~!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	65. Bitch Please, I'm Acting In Character

_BS: I got run over by reviews halfway through writing the last chapter, and since school is starting up again for me (in 2 weeks) I'll have to start answering three at a time. Also, the people who actually PMed me have been waiting like forever. Is that okay?_

**NO**

Sure! xD

_BS: YOU ARE OUTVOTED! :D_

**Urgh.**

_minny brad:_

_I have three questions_

_Both if you could be any other country what would it be?_

_Spain what was the nortiest thing you have ever done_

_Romano if you could do any thing you wonted to do what would it be_

**Soooooooooo many spelling errors.**

_BS: What, you can't read it?_

**No.**

_BS: Then get some glasses._

**If I could be something other than South Italy, than I would be NOT SPAIN.**

_BS: Bre, you can't do that. Cheater..._

**I'M NOT A CHEATER! OkayfineIwouldbeMontenegro.**

_BS: Him? Eeeeeeww..._

_Montenegro: HEY._

**I would be him because our personalities are similar...I like no one else but myself.**

_BS: Spain, who would you be?_

I would be Lovi!

**WHAT**

_BS: Hej! Watch who you spit your coffee on you jerk! I'm gonna go change..._

_EpicBS has logged off._

**Sorry...Why the hell would you be me that's disgusting!**

"Nortiest"? ._. What does that mean?

**I think they mean naughtiest.**

Oh okay~! In that case the naughtiest thing I've ever done was hit on another guy while I was still engaged to you.

…**what?**

I said-

**I know what you said! Why would you do that? ;-; Bastard...**

Oh! I'm so sorry! Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

**Just forget it forget all of it. I'm leaving.**

I'm very sorry. Here let me smother you! FUSOSOSOSOSOSOSO~!

**WHAT NO-JGHJWIOBDAMWFEU**

Feel better nowwwwww? :)

**Cough...yes...just get the fuck off me...and if I could do anything I wanted to, I would kill that potato bastard. KILL.**

Yes yes quite interesting...NEXT QUESTION~!

_Tina and Isa:_

_Hii! This is Tina, Isa's sister!_

_Im filling in for her since she's in trouble.._

_She decided to throw the condoms in his yard, threw in like, 5 matches and I watched it burn half the yard. It was very funny :)_

_That was the night after we had her quinceañera too! *sends you 3 pieces of leftover chocolate cake*_

_She asks, and I quote, 'Have you met your 2P's yet?'_

_Bye!_

_-Tina and Isa_

_EpicBS has logged on._

**Oh god no.**

_I'M BACK! WHAT HAPPENED!? *reads the earlier part* LEGASP you guys almost broke up! If it wasn't for Spain I wouldn't be shipping you guys anymore. Good job Spain you deserve a cabbage._

:D Thank you!

**Oh so you burned half the guy's yard because you hate condoms. Fanatbulous let's throw a bawwfest.**

_You do know what a bawwfest is, yeah?_

**...well no...it seemed like the right thing to say in the situation.**

_BS: xD You fail. Oh, and thanks for the cake! :3 I like cake...a lot..._

_Austria: May I have some?_

_BS: …_

_Austria: Hey you! Stop eating while I'm talking! It's RUDE._

_BS: ...everything sounds annoying in Austria's voice..._

_Austria: I DESPISE YOU._

_BS: GOOD! :D ME TOO! And no you can't have any of this cake. It's mine. _

_Austria: ;-;_

**Yeah...thanks for the cake. I guess. I like ice cream cake, but I guess chocolate's okay too.**

Gracias chica! I like all the cakes.

**2P? What the fuck is that? Some sort of military code?**

_BS: I don't know how to say this, but it's like an evil version of yourself...hmmm..._

**FUCK NO. I cannot imagine Spain being evil! He's too soft.**

Not in bed! xD

_BS: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BURRRRNNN_

**-_-' Si...Whoever this 2P is, then I haven't met him. Or her.**

I've met mine already! He's very rude...

_BS: LAST QUESTION! WE'RE ON A ROLL!_

_Florida:_

_La Florida here!_

_Aw, I know Papi, I'm just messin' with ya! Inglaterra didn't lay a finger on me, he was actually pretty okay, besides the food...and the many trips to the bathroom..._

_I don't blame any of you for thinking I was a guy. I get it a lot since I'm shaped like... THAT. Dad has 50 of us, so he sometimes he forgets our genders._

_XD, What were your first reactions when you all found out Japan made your lives into an anime?_

Hola Florida! Oh, that's good to hear. If that England neglected you in anyway, I would have to personally kill him. In the slowest, most brutal way possible. :)

_BS: Please stop using the smiley faces._

**My first reaction? "Fuck you." then I walked out.**

_BS: That was really mean. You shouldn't do that to anyone. Especially Japan! Mr. Himaruya wouldn't be that pleased either..._

**Bitch please I'm acting IN CHARACTER.**

_BS: True..._

I was really confused at first. I didn't know what anime was and when Japan told me it was Japanese animation, I thought I was cool. I've always wanted to be on television...

**Ciao!**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	66. IS THIS A GAME

_BS: I hate summer homework. More importantly, the SUMMER SCHOOL._

How'd you get in?

_BS: One, my parents are evil bitches. Two, my grades were low (C MINUS). Three, my mom wants me out of the house._

**Why aren't you out-**

IT ENDED TODAY YAY!

**Oh... -.-**

Yay!

_BS: So we have half an hour of more questions. ^^_

**Let the hell hole begin...**

_Snow and Night the sisters:_

_Hey guys! What do you know about the country Malta in Europe? Anywho, how are you? I'm gute! How's your day been? School for me was okay. Now I know Romano's weakness... MWHAHAHAHAHAHQ, (I've been practicing my evil laughter) And BS, post it in like a story but include exact dialogue and exactly what happens. Plus Hitler is in a lot of WWII Hetalia Fanfictions and he's dead so he won't get offended by what you make him act like (But it would be so funny to watch him suffer!) Romano, guess what? I LOVE POTATOES! *Throws potato throw screen and laughs when hits Romano* Yesterday, I was eating a potato outside. I SUPER DARE Romano to hug Germany. And quote Germany's comment and hang it on your wall. Spain, I SUPER DARE you to eat Romano's tomato. I know this isn't a dare thing, but what's there to lose! BS, why did you change your name! BSAwesome was more awesome then EpicBS! Oh, and BS, reply to the PMs faster, will you?_

_Tschüss! Ciao! Adiós!_

_SnowStorm or Snow_

Yay huge block of text!

**I know nothing of the country Malta in Egypt.**

_BS: *Europe._

**I don't give a damn.**

You mean that little island-country-peninsula thing off the coast of Italy? No, I don't know it sorry!

_BS: SPAIN!_

Okay I do know. :3 But I am surprised Romano has no idea what a Malta is because I gave hi a lesson on it a week ago.

**Okay so what I don't pay attention to Spain's history lectures.**

_BS: BRE! HISTORY IS THE BEST BRE!_

**NO IT'S NOT! "BRE"!**

_BS: Alright stop getting off topic answer the next questions._

**My day was horrible. I don't want to talk about it.**

My day was great!

_BS: My day was...okay...and if you really want to do our PM's, why can't you do it yourself? You have an account. And it was your idea anyways. You can just give me credit. AND DON'T YOU SAY "Hitler's dead" JUST AS AN EXCUSE BRE! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN NAZI ZOMBIES? THAT COULD HAPPEN! Dx IT WOULD BE JUST LIKE A CREEPYPASTA AND I WOULD BE ALL MY FAULT. ;-;_

**Jesus H Christ keep your voice down, brat.**

_BS: I THINK NOT!_

**Nnnnhhhgg.**

I don't think it would be your fault, BS.

_BS: Thanks Spain._

**Ow my head...EW POTATO GET IT AWAY FROM ME!**

_BS: lol_

**No, I will not hug that bastard...potato bastard. I REFUSE! SHUN!**

_BS: To be honest I wouldn't really want to hug Germany._

I WOUL-

_BS: NO PUT YOUR HAND DOWN!_

:( My tomatoes are Romano's tomatoes...

**You do know how twisted that sounded.**

_BS: YAOINESS~!_

**No...ew...**

xD

_BS: I changed my name because I felt like it. Epic is more epic than awesome...that makes sense, yeah? And I'm real sorry I can't respond that quick to your messages. I have personal things going on too. Like summer school... -.- NEXT QUESTION!_

_insane-assylum-13:_

_first, last chapter she was talking about a Quinceanera (a celebration for a Hispanic girl turning 15), second ROMA YOU'RE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! So, I'll let you dare Spain! *gives Roma a tomato* also, can I call you big brother? I've always wanted a big brother! (has a crappy big sister & bratty little brother) *hugs him*_

_That's all guys!_

_BS: Well I'm not Hispanic so how was I supposed to know._

**You could have looked it up like a normal person..**

_BS: No, no, that's not fashionable enough...hmm I wonder what I should have done. Sorry._

**-_- Thanks. I bet you're a good little sis... *awkwardly hugs back* Cough...is that all?**

_BS: yeah I think so. LAST QUESTION!_

_elizabeta H. Austria_

_Ciao Roma dear how did Spain like the last outfit? Well I got a mother one for you Oh! And my other nationalities are American, Canadian, French, Italian, Irish, British, Russian, Ukrainian, Tada ! So the out fit Roma a mid thigh light pink maids dress with thigh high black heel boots and black leather gloves elbow length and a little head band with the colors of the itaian flag OR the cloth that covered your brothers head something almost like your old maid outfit with red lipstick, your gona like the way you look ;)_

_and please do send me a pic of the outfits Eliana would like to see him in it any way ciao for now!_

_I found out that I'm also duch dain Welch sisilian Neapolitan! That's a total of 15different countries!_

_E. H. A._

**He likes it...he likes everything. -_-**

_BS: Wow that's a lot of nationalities...I'm American, British, Romanian, Italian, Prussian, Macedonian and Bosnian..._

I'M SPANISH!

_BS: We can tell._

**Why the fucking hell are you fangirls making me crossdress? Is this a game? DO YOU THINK THIS IS A MOTHERFUCKING GAME?**

It looks good though! Of course it's not a game~!

…

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

…

_BS: Romano say goodbye._

**Bye...**


	67. Koukoukoukoukou

_BS: I wonder if our viewers are actually reading the whole story, and not just their question. If they are, then I'm glad you're sharing my horrendous sense of humour with me. If you're not, then that's okay too. It's fun writing questions..._

**Honestly, it doesn't matter. Questions are questions, they came here for fucking questions not humour.**

_BS: -.- Yeah well I'm saying that they would get a better laugh out of this if they read the whole chapter. _

**SO YOU'RE SAYING YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE US LOOK LIKE FOOLS FOR THEIR ENTERTAINMENT!?**

_BS: The answer to that question is yes and-_

**FUCK NO!**

_BS: Correct!_

NANANANANANANANABATMAN!

**GFHDJGHTJ OW YOU BASTARD YOU KICKED ME IN THE FACE**

_BS: Best battle scene ever...Spain to the rescue~! But still you shouldn't kick your boyfriend in the face._

**;-;**

._. Lo siento let me smother you.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU**

_SecretKeeper250:_

_Hola, chicos y chica! SecretKeeper here! I've been reading this blog since the beginning. And I have a question(s)._

_Spain: hola! como estas? can I have a churro? I haven't had a reall one since I went to my home town in Baja California!_

_Romano: hey, I'm writing a fanfiction where you fall for Spain and your brother falls for Germany. I hope I do your characters justice. Though, you were so cute when you were little, and you got even cuter! Also… hetaliaxtransformers crossovers a cool_

_Also, BS, keep being the awesome writer you are. :D_

_-SK250 say its peaces!_

_Hi there! We're doing fine! ^^ _

Sure you can~! Speaking of churros I stopped making them 20 chapters ago... ._. Sorry. But since you reminded me you can have extra! *Gives you 10*

_BS: Aww why can't I have extra. You only gave me 9._

**Are you serious.**

_BS: Ja, bre!_

**I get how my fratello and that potato bastard are a popular...p...pai...pairi-**

_BS: PAIRING?!_

**Si, I know how they're a popular pairing but I hate it. Just like BS hates AusHun.**

_BS: I HATE AUSHUN WITH BRUTAL RED FIREY RAGE! I do love PruHun though. :3_

**And for HetaliaxTransformers, are you talking about pieces of land having sex with giant robots or is that just a th-**

_BS: Bre. You don't know how hard I'm laughing. xD_

Well the "x" obviously presents the "cross" in "crossover" so I think it's that sort of thing...

_BS: MY YAOI KNOWLEDGE HAS SPREAD TO ROMANO! And thank you. :3 I'm not really sure when this blog is gonna end but not anytime soon. You guys will be getting slower updates (once or twice a week) because of damn school. I like updating everyday I feel awesome like Prussia. (I'm going into ***th grade!) Next question!_

_CrystalMapleLeaf:_

_Ciao, it's Ensalia~!_

_Romano! Remember me? Italy, Germany, and Japan discovered me! ...Spain..._

_Romano I sent you some Rainbow Strawberrys in the mail, along with some tomatoes!_

_...Spain I sent you nothing..._

_Bs! I sent you a t-shirt!_

_Romano, one question..._

_Why do you like the spaniard?_

_Just wondering, Bs, could you send me that Soul Eater dvd set back?_

_Bai~_

_Ensalia_

**._. Who the hell are you.**

_BS: Don't be rude!_

**Don't slap me!**

Hola. T_T

_BS: Holy crap holy crap holy freaking crapola Spain's glaring!_

**Yeah...well thanks. Spain likes strawberries so I'll give them to him.**

T_T

_BS: Spain you're scaring us all. Thanks for the shirt bre! :D_

**Why do I like him? Err...uhm.**

_BS: I can see your sweatdrop and your skulk lines on your face. Act normal._

**Fine... ILoveHimBecauseHe'sHotAndHeLovesMeBackAndHeGivesMe ChurrosWhenI'mSad. Happy now?**

_BS: …more than ever..._

_o/o_

BS why do you have that strange smile on your face?

_BS: :D Romano just totally admitted why he loves Spain! THIS IS GOING DOWN IN HISTORY! DANKE SECRETKEEPER250 FOR ASKING THAT QUESTION! Next one!_

You forgot the last part...

_BS: Oh right...that...uh I gave it to Tokyo because he really wanted to watch it again. Sorry~! :D_

_Eliana:_

_Well, since you're so intent on wearing as little clothig as possible, I've decided that I'm going to give you a bikini to wear. It's a matching set, and each peice is red with a yellow stripe going horizontally down the middle. Kinda like the Spanish flag. Because, face it Romano, you are indeed Antonio's bitch. Later, alligators!_

_Hey guys, this is a continuation of my last review. I just read chapter 56, and I have a question for everyone (BS included). What is the stupidest thing you've ever done? I remember that one time, I got a box of hot pockets from out of my freezer, opened it, took out a hot pocket, unwrapped the hot pocket, and put the box in the microwave. It was in there for like, an entire minute before I realised, and that's only because my hand accidentally brushed the unwrapped hot pocket while I was writing... Needless to say, I felt about as intelligent as America... It really sucks considering how I'm in advanced classes. That's just like adding salt to the wound. *facedesk* I can't believe that I just posted that on the internet..._

**God I told everyone it wasn't that! I prefer to be fully clothed...**

_BS: Sounds kinky. IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN KOUKOUKOUKOUKOUKOU that's my new laugh you like it, yeah?_

**No.**

That looks great on Romano! ^^

**If anything, HE would be my bitch. Not the other way around...**

_BS: Romano's the coward you are the bitch._

**I AM NOT A COWA-**

_BS: DON'T FEEL THE BITCH. BE THE BITCH!_

**-_- This isn't funny.**

_BS: SPAIN TALK SOME MORE!_

The stupidest thing I've ever done was kill a pig in public.

_BS: That is pretty stupid...even for you..._

I know... :(

**I've never done anything stupid in my life. Hmph.**

_BS: -_-_

._. Really? I think I remember a couple of moments. If you don't want to talk then I'll do it for you-

**I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING FUCKING STUPID IN MY FUCKING LIFE!**

_BS: Okay geez._

**Meh.**

_BS: (This is real) The stupidest thing I've ever done was when I was pulling out the trash can one day, I pulled it in such a way that the thing fell on me. WHILE ONE OF MY NEIGHBORS WERE WATCHING ME. It was a couple months ago...I still hate myself today._

**Pfffffft that's not embarrassing.**

_BS: -_- When people are watching yes it is._

I'm sure elizabeta H. Austria doesn't mind your random compliment!

**Ciao!**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	68. Romano's Suicidal?

**A/N: Dear, Eliana and elizabeta H Austria, if you try to dress up Romano (or Spain) one more time, we're just going to ignore your question. Romano is not a mannequin. I don't think he'd like to be one either. He's just an Italian guy with colourful language. To be honest I'm getting a little tired of it myself. ~A message from Romano and BS**

* * *

_BS: CROATIA, ALBANIA, SOMEWHERE IN ROMANIA..._

…

…

_BS: Yeah I'm not sure how the rest of the song goes._

**Surely it couldn't get more annoying.**

I found Molossia's dog today. ^-^ I'm not giving it back to him though it's just too cute. He's having a fit because I wrote on the sign: I found him but I'm not giving him to you. Sorry. :(

_BS: That's yolo._

I know right! :D

**Meh. That guy was a bastard anyway. He cusses too fucking much.**

_BS: Says the guy who cusses every FUCKING chapter._

**No! Let me count...**

…

_BS: …_

**Every OTHER chapter.**

_BS: Stupid._

_Florida:_

_Hi!_

_I agree with BS about those smiley faces Papi- it's fucking creepy..._

_ANYWAY, how's life? Stupid Georgia's always sending me those shitty peaches, I hate em..._

_Oh, one last thing- If you see Prussia anywhere, tell him he owes me 50 bucks (drinking contest XD)_

_-Florida_

_BS: HAAAAAAAA! SHE AGREES WITH ME LOL!_

Oh I'm sorry, :)

_BS: Life's awesome! Right guys!_

Sure~!

**Possibly. There's a possible chance that life could be okay. It may be a very slim chance, but yes it could happen.**

_BS: -_-_

**I'm only speaking the truth.**

Soooo...you're suicidal?

**What no! Stop twisting my words!**

Are you sure you're not suicidal I could smother you again!

**LIFE'S GREAT I LOVE IT!**

_BS: Good. GOOD. KOUKOUKOUKOUKOU._

Prussia? Well I'm meeting him today so we can have lunch at this really nice German place! And congrats on winning. ^-^

_BS: NEXT!_

_elizabeta H. Austria:_

_SUP ROMANO, BS, AND SPAIN *makes it rain tomatos and candy* I have a question for Romano what is your favorite food that's not from Italy or Spain including tomatoes and Spain you get to dress Roma however you want_

_ciao bellas!_

_A continuation I don't mind the compliment thank you very much one day we shall create the perfect outfit for Roma! Nice bikini thought lol_

_E. H. A._

WHERE ARE THE CHURROS? ;A;

_BS: BRE. YOU HAVE A LIFE SUPPLY OF CHURROS IN YOUR FOOD CABINET._

Oh right... :D

**My favourite food is chevapi...that's not from Italy or Spain...**

_BS: What the holy hell is chevapi...?_

**YOU IDIOT! IT'S FROM BOSNIA AND IT'S REALLY GOOD! I thought you ate it already.**

_BS: Ne I just like messing with people._

_CrystalMapleLeaf (Ensallia):_

_Ciao, Ensalia again!_

_Well, if you give him any strawberrys, give him the red ones. *Smirks*_

_Why did you give Tokyo my Dvd? Anything anime he won't give back, like my FMA:B dub dvd.._

_Hey Romano, I'm going to see 2p Italy, got your present ready? If you forgot, remember Japan told you and "Potato Bastard" to give a gift to your 2p. I have both of theirs, just waiting on yours._

_Hey, I have a dare for the spaniard! *Evil smirk*_

_I dare him to ignore Romano for a FULL week. ^_^_

_BS: I sent you some white apples. Hope ya like them!_

_(( The Red Rainbow Strawberrys are hotter than a ghost pepper. Hottest thing in the world! :D ))_

_Bai~_

_~Ensalia_

**Ciao...!**

_BS: Sorry I got really creeped out. At 2 in the morning I got a call from an unknown caller. I picked it up and said "WHAT" and Tokyo said in a whisper, "Give me Soul Eater. NOW." But hey, Japanese people are scary._

**:O THAT WAS SO FUCKING RACIST!**

_BS: Yeah that was a little racist. Sorry Tokyo and Japan. So I flew over to Japan and gave to him. AND THEN FLEW RIGHT FUCKING BACK. It was a real waste of my time but whatevs he's Tokyo._

**Yeah I got mine...**

CHALLENGE DENIED! I can't ignore him for a whole week...

_BS: YOLO LOL_

**Ciao.**

Adios!  
_BS: HVAAALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!_

**That means thank you. -_-**

_BS: I know! THANK YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_


	69. Roma's Love Child!

_BS: I stayed up watching The Legend of Korra. Again._

Oooh! That's a good show.

**If you keep staying up until 4 you'll be too tired to make this story. Not that I have anything against that.**

_BS: Bre you should get into it!_

**Never in my fucking life. That's a stupid kid show...**

_BS: YDVSIFNLNXDFYEBIWICXNMOKCNSW_

NO DON'T JUMP HIM! D:

_BS: CAN'T I'M TOO BUSY FAN-RAGING!_

**GET OFF OF ME YOU JERK! SPAIN HELP ME**

_BS: Apparently I now reside in Bosnia._

**Is reside even a real word.**

Si, I guess because the red lines aren't showing up under it.

_Kalina Victoria:_

_Hi guys, ths is my first time doing a blog fic, so bear with me, k? Romano, your my favorite character, and quite honestly, I'd prefer you to your brother any day. Sure, Feliciano is sweet and cute and stuff, but he's kinda annoying. All he does is spend his time rambling about pasta and how perfect Germany is. (I don't like Germany. At all. He doesn't /just/ have a stick up his ass. Oh no. He has a tree.) You, on the other hand, are not only sexy, badass, and myserious (..at times. Other times, your as transparent as tape), but you're also adorable when you blush, and your constant state of denial when your around Spain is enough to make even the most cold-hearted of people gush._

_You're amazing, dude. Plus, you like tomatoes. Bonus. So, here's my question to you, why is it that, no matter how many times you are assured otherwise, that you continue to believe that Feliciano is better than you?_

_Spain, I cosplay as you, so obviously I think that you're awesome. So my question is this: Do you ever regret trying to witch Romano with Feliciano back when Romano was still a chibi?_

**Thanks. I know I'm awesome.**

_BS: I hate Italy. Actually, he's one of my most hated characters in Hetalia. Sorry viewers._

**Well who do you hate the most...?**

_BS: GERMANY!_

**YEAH WOO HIGH FIVE!**

That was...out of character. ._.

**Hey if someone else is hating potato bastard with me then that's canon.**

I thought you hated her as well...

**AIN'T MATTER TOMATO BASTARD!**

Okay! ^-^

**Alright anyway...no not anymore. Ever since I-**

_BS: WE._

**-_- Ever since we started this blog all the fangirls helped me notice that I was a fuck lot better than my little fratello. There I said it...**

_BS: That's adorable. :D_

**Shut up.**

Well no, I didn't regret switching him, not at first. Romano was being a bit of a...uhm...pain.

**CAZZO VOI.**

_BS: Hey hey hey no one said anything about swearing in Italian! And you can't really blame him. You were being a brat. It's okay Spain nothing to feel ashamed of._

;-; k den. But then Italy was being annoying. He kept singing and doing strange things. That's when I missed my Roma! I missed the cold, awkward silence and Romano's soft breathing while he was asleep...

**YOU WATCH ME WHILE I SLEEPP!?**

Yes! Why wouldn't I? :D

**I talk in my sleep...**

_BS: LOL I KNOW. Once I camped outside you guys' room and I heard you say something about Spain's di-_

**OHHHHHH LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD THIS IS NOT GOOD YOU BASTARDS I HATE YOU. -_-**

I know I heard it too! It was funny but cute at the same time~!

_BS: NEXT ONE!_

_VampireVampyre:_

_HELLO! Alright I've got a few questions for all of you..._

_Romano and Spain, if you two could create another country (TOGETHER! :D), what would it be called? (Yes, I know that was a stupid question.)_

_BS, do you like the Assassin's Creed series? It's pretty good!_

_Ciao!_

**Oh crap. That's a hard...decision... WAIT JUST A DAMN SECOND. ARE YOU TRYING TO ASK WHAT OUR LOVE CHILD SHOULD BE CALLED?! FNSIFHEUVAMFMNAFIKSBFANUVFNSA**

_BS: LMFAO_

Hummm...I'm not sure. We're still thinking.

**No! W-we'ere not thinking of anything...**

_BS: Suuuuuure._

**Really I'm serio-**

_BS: Suuuuuure._

**Will you-**

_BS: Suuuuuure._

_BS: OF COURSE I LOVE THE AC SERIES! I used to write for it, but then the site deleted all my stories in that fandom for some reason. I just decided to start again for Hetalia! xD _

That's it for now! Since we answered 3 times as much as we usually do, we can go back to answering one a chapter!

**Ciao.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	70. Caffeinated Tomato Juice

_BS: Lol I bet each and every one of our viewers keep coming back to see if their question was answered and if it wasn't they just exit this story feeling "DAMN IT"._

But dammit isn't a feeling...right?

_BS: IN THIS TOWN IT IS KOUKOUKOUKOUKOU_

But you live in S**** ******

_BS: Good thing I censored where I live._

Dammit isn't a feeling in S**** ******!

_BS: Well screw you and 2P Canadia I have better things to do. Where's Roma-chan?_

Hmm. It appears as if he's offline.

_BS: Well you go find him I'll get the message open._

_BelarusianFairytale:_

_Oh hey~ I have a question for both Spain and Romano. Don't shoot me or whatever, I come in piece but, Romano, what would you do if almost all of the tomato crops were burned in some fire or something like that, and there were no more tomatoes? Cause you seem very fond of them._

_Now Spain, If you were stuck in a room with one person, who would it be? BESIDES ROMANO, cause I'm positive you probably would've said him, and why would you want to be stuck with that person? And that's me with my stupid questions!~_

_~ Belarusian Fairytale_

_BS: OMG! NO SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ERRORS YOU'RE AWESOME!_

**Lovino Vargas has logged on.**

**What'd I miss?**

_BS: Nothing. We were waiting for you._

You slept in too late and we had to hurry up with this~!

**Dude. It's 3 in the morning.**

_BS: Yep. We kinda woke up at 1 and we got bored so we decided to do this._

**You're insane.**

_BS: I KNOW! :D Now answer it._

**RIght. Uh I would somehow get their phone number and I would call them and whisper "7 days" into the phone. I love tomatoes so I'll come find that motherfruker...**

_bs: lol u sayed motherfrukr_

**So what?**

_BS: You do know what FrUK means, yeah?_

**It's like a cuss word.**

Ne~! It's another yaoi pairing!

**Oh god delete delete delete delete- shit. I hate yaoi.**

_BS: YOU ARE IN A POPULAR YAOI PAIRING WITH SPAIN YOU MORON!_

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahafusososososososososo sososososososososososo

**Whatever I don't even care.**

Okay okay if I had to be in a room with one other person besides Romano I would be with...

_BS: PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME_

…

Not BS. xD

_BS: BOOOOOOOOOO!_

I was only joking. I want to be with Austria.

**WTF**

_BS: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPIT YOUR COFFEE ON ME! IT'S HOT AND IT'S BEEN IN YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH! Why do you even have coffee? Shouldn't you be drinking tomato juice or something?_

**I'm sleepy in the morning. That's why I have caffeinated coffee.**

_BS: Why can't you just drink caffeinated tomato juice?_

**Because you can't put caffeine in tomato juice, dumbass.**

_BS: Ahh...so Spain why Austria?_

I don't care who I'm with. :D

_BS: THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT CHOOSE ME!?_

You're too loud. And you're singing is terrible.

_BS: You just said you didn't care who you were with! MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!_

Eh. :3

**Ciao.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	71. AUSTRIA IS SKRILLEX

_BS: Don't you think it's awesome how most foods were made in foreign countries, but were made famous in America? Like hamburgers, made in Hamburg, Germany. And pasta and pizza-_

**No that's the worst thing ever. I CREATED PASTA AND PIZZA!**

_South Korea: Your argument is invalid everything was created in South Korea da-ze!_

_BS: GO AWAY YOU PERVERT!_

What about..churros?

**I think those were made famous in Mexico.**

_BS: Ne those stayed in Spain...I think..._

No Americans liked it and told us to ship it over to them!

_South Korea: KIMCHI IS AWESOME!_

_***ARGUMENT***_

_EagleStrike1:_

_BS! Do you play any kind of musical instrument? I play acoustic guitar._

_Romano and Spain, you are no longer my favourite yaoi pairing anymore. I LIKE ICEHONG!_

_-ES1_

_BS: Uh...I don't play any instruments right now, but I wanna play the piano. I CAN BE JUST LIKE AUSTRIA! And btw, I know a friend who plays 9 instruments in total._

How is that possible?

_BS: He's magic. That's what._

**Magic doesn't work you idiot.**

_BS: Sure it can!_

**Can you do it? -_-**

_BS: Well no..._

Awww. No longer your favourite pairing? OUR GLORY LASTED FOR A WHILE BUT NOW IT'S FALTERED LIKE THE GREAT ROME.

**Uh, yeah...ciao.**

Adios!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_


	72. 50 Things Austria Should Never Do

**Have you seen Spain? I can't find him anywhere. -_-**

_BS: Not now...I'm setting up the next of this chapter AND finishing the first chapter of "50 Things Austria Should Never Do". _

**YOU SELFISH BASTARD!**

_BS: Whoa dude are you on like your man period or something. I think you are and it wasn't that big of a deal do you for some reason care for Spain now on the outside?_

**No! Whatever I'll find him myself…**

_BS: ._. Okay~!_

_Wild Mustang of Freedom:_

_Dear Romano, have you ever actually tried to paint a picture? I'm sure it'd turn out great if you put effort into it._

_Dear Spain...I don't have any questions for you, HA!_

_Dear BS, keep writing this, your doing a good job! I might come back with more questions so be ready! Also, when are you gonna update 50 things romania shouldn't do? That was so funny…_

_BS: …_

_BS: …_

…

Antonio Carriedo has logged on.

Hola!

_BS: WHAT THE HELL TOOK SO LONG!_

I don't know~!

**I found him asleep in the trash can outside…**

_BS: Spain we told you not to go drinking anymore._

Sorry~

_BS: I guess that's okay. Lets' just do the message._

**No, I haven't tried painting anything and never will. That's my brother's job…my job is being sexy.**

_BS: And being Spain's bitch! xD_

**I'm not his bitch. -_-**

_BS: Awww thanks! We always accept new questions so keep em coming! I'm never updating that story...I finished it for good! I'm doing an Austria one, so be patient! It's coming out soon!_

**CIao**

Adios~

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

**A/N: Guys I'm really doing a 50 Things on Austria so you might wanna stay tuned!**


	73. Who Needs Romance When You're A Country?

Everything sounds funny in Austria's voice~!

_BS: I've noticed._

**No everything sounds funny in Germany's voice.**

_BS: YOU THINK EVERYTHING SOUNDS FUNNY IN ADOLF HITLER'S ACCENT_

**FUCK. YEAAAHHH**

_BS: WOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Kalina Victoria:_

_Hi. I /finally/ caught up to the most recent chapter. Hallelujah._

_Romano, my question for you is this: HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE, HOW DID YOU DEAL WITH GETTING TREATED LIKE A BARBIE DOLL?!_

_*cough* Ahem... Spain, what was the most romantic thing you ever did for Romano?_

_BS: What was the worst food you ever had? I tried Geek food once and it was /terrible./ Oh, and I can't decide whether or not to put PruHun or PruCan in a fanfiction I'm writing. I love them both to peices, so could you possibly give me your input?_

**I'm sexy.**

More detailed answer, Roma~!

**I'm sexy.**

_BS: Bre are you like unaware that he said more detailed?_

**I know. I'm sexy.**

_BS: Seriously bre stop it._

**Even if I tried to find another definition alike to the one I just said, I couldn't because there's no more specific answer than me being a sexy bitch.**

_BS: KAY…_

The most romantic thing I've ever done for my Roma was dress him up!

**THAT'S NOT ROMANTIC YOU FOOL.**

_BS: Meh. Who needs romance when you're a country? *Sitting forever alone in the corner*_

**Yeah you're right. I'm too sexy.**

Mmmmhmmmm~

_BS: The worst food I ever had? Well since I can't remember the unpronouncible name, it was some sort of Persian food…blah, it tasted so bitter and sour. ._. And it's really your decision, but I love PruHun~! Alot~!_

**CIAO!**

ADIOS!

_BS: Bye._


	74. Who Voices Who?

_BS: GRRRRRRRRRRRR. THINKING OF STUFF AUSTRIA SHOULD AND SHOULDN'T DO IS HAAARRRD._

**Then don't do it. -_-**

_BS: I have to! I'm at number 43 and I'm almost theerreeee..._

**Lazy rule: if you can't do something within 5 seconds don't do it at all.**

That's the Romano rule...just keep thinking BS~!

_TheRiverUnbroken (Ireland):_

_Hello! This is Ireland!_

_A question for all of ya (including BS)_

_Who's your favourite music artist? (LOL i think this is a very unoriginal questions but whatever c:)_

_-Erin_

**I don't like music…**

_BS: UNACCEPTABLE!_

**HAH! I DODGED YOUR JUMP!**

_BS: OW MY ENTIRE FACE. JERK. But seriously how can you not like music? YOU HAVE YOUR OWN THEME SONG._

**thatsongwasalie**

_YOU WERE SINGING ABOUT TOMATOES FOR 4 MINTUES. FOUR MINUTES._

**Stated again: thatsongwasalie**

He likes music! Once I caught him listening to my song on replay~!

BS: I believe this case has come to a close. Romano's favourite music artist is...who ever voices Spain in Japanese.

**Huh?**

Hmm~? What voices?

_BS: Nevermind lol._

Huummmm~ I quite like Evanescence. They're nice.

_BS: I used to like them but then I moved on. Well anyway my favourite music artist/band is Good Charlotte~ Have you heard Last Night? xD_

**CIAO!**

ADIOS!

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	75. el Sonidito

_BS: YAY I JUST FINISHED DOINGS AUSTRIA! ^^_

**OHHH YOU BIG SLUUTT**

_BS: No I mean I finished his story. And you guys looked like you were having a lot of fun in your bedroom last night~!_

**Will you stop watching us- OH SO THATS WHAT THAT MYSTERIOUS FORCE WAS. I CONSTANTLY FELT LIKE SOME KID WAS WATCHING US…**

_BS: I'm not a kid! I'm 14…_

Okay, you're not a kid but you shouldn't be watching us have sex…

_BS: When you're a fangirl you're an exception._

_Guest:_

_¡Hola Antonio!_

_So i have one question for you. What music do you listen to? I'm just curious because i just started to get into Spanish music, and i wanted an opinion from you :D_

_¡Muchos Gracias!_

_BS: OH YAY A QUESTION THAT'S NOT FOR ROMANO! _

**-_- Lets just get this over with.**

_Hummm...well, ever heard of el Sonidito? It's really nice. _

**Can you be more specific than "nice"?**

IT'S AWESOME~!

**CIao**

ADios

_BS: BYeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_


	76. I AM BRONY

_BS: School's starting in 4 days I hate my life_

**You should**

_BS: Oh and I hate you too_

**You should**

WE CAN ALL HATE EACHOTHER~!

_BS: …_

…

_Mexico:_

_Hey guys!_

_So Prussia may like Steinerin(Liechtenstein) and she may also like Swiss(Switzerland).But then I relized something..._

_WHY DOES EVERYONE GO TO ME FOR LOVE PROBLEM!? THE ONLY RELATIONSHIP I'VE EVER BEEN IS WITH IGGY WHICH IS STILL HAPPENING!PLEASE TELL ME WHY!?_

_Oh and if Poland is a Broney(I don't know how to spell that) then what pony would I be from My Little Pony?_

_I also like the theme from My Little Pony do you?_

**Hi there…**

_BS: HOLA!_

Ciao :3

_BS: Wtf did we just do?_

We switched the hellos around :3

_BS: K._

**Well maybe it's because you're Mexico.**

_BS: i dont see wat tht prooves_

**It proves everything you moron!**

_BS: pls dont tell me ur being racis_

**I'm not! Stop typing like that it's annoying me.**

_BS: ok_

**With the periods.**

Lol

**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

_BS: Oh! You spell Brony with no "e". Because "Bro" and pony make Brony and pony doesn't have an E in it._

**WE DONT HAVE A FRIGGIN CLUE WHAT PONY YOU ARE. MI DISPIACE BELLA**

_BS: I like Rainbow Dash…_

Omg me too! :D *Internet high five*

**I hate MLP.**

_BS: You hate everything…_

Theme song from MLP is cool~

**Ciao**

Adios

_BS: BYEEEEEEEEEEE_


	77. ROMANO STOLE JACI'S YAOI FLASH DRIVE

_JACI: THIS IS HORRIBLE_

What is? c:

_JACI: I LOST…_

**What?**

_JACI: I LOST…_

Hmm~?

_JACI: I LOST MY FLASH DRIVE CONTAINING ALL MY YAOI! D:_

**You mean this?**

_JACI: WHAT YOU HAD IT THIS WHOLE TIME?! THAT SUCKS. YOU SUCK_

**.-. k**

Can you give it back to her?

**Fine. I didn't want that piece of shit anyway…**

_JACI: :o were you watching my yaoi?_

**n-No!**

I think you were! :3

**s-shut up…**

_Kalina Victoria:_

_'Sup? Romano, what would your initial reaction be if Feliciano told you that he and Germany were going to get married and that he wanted you to be his Maid of Honor? Spain, when are you and Romano planning on tying the knot? B.S. Hmm... What's your favourite video game? *coughlegendsofzeldacough*_

**No. Not at all.**

_JACI: Well of course_

Friday the 13th! :D

_JACI: I've recently gotten into Team Fortress 2. ^^ It's fun._

**CIAO!**

ADIOS!

_JACI: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	78. WE CAN SUFFER TOGETHER

_JACI: I might as well say good bye to life...and this story_

I knowww school is starting tomorrow. :3

**Gakuen Hetalia is starting for Spain and I as well… -_-**

_JACI: YAY WE CAN SUFFER TOGETHER~!_

**k den**

Yay~! ^-^

_Snow and Night the sisters:_

_It's been awhile since I sent you a letter. BUT THE NEW ROMAN EMPIRE IS BACK! And I will kick your asses. ^J^ Anywho, Romano, why do you hate potatoes so much? And why do you hate me? I think your a sexy badass version of Italy, but I dislike the fact that you hate Germany. Do you approve of me taking over Germany? And Spain, if you had to be with anyone else, who would it be? Romano, also, why do you hate BS? She's awesome/epic! And finally, BS, can I consider you as a friend?_

**I hate them because they look weird. I hate you because you like Germany…no, I don't approve because I think you might make things more bastardly.**

I think I answered this already.

_JACI: Just answer it again. c:_

Prussia or France…or Belgium! c:

**I hate her beeeccaauuuuuuuuuuusee. I just do…**

But she hasn't done anything wrong. Except for being a bit annoying.

_JACI: HEY._

She even hates Germany~

**I just hate her…**

_JACI: Meh. I guess we'll figure it out later…and sure you can! Friend~_

_Mexico:_

_Hola guys!_

_Thanks BS for the spelling! I also like Rainbow Dash high five girlfriend!...You too...Papa...I didn't say that!_

_Thanks Big Bro for calling me beautiful!_

_K'ay my question: Is it weird for me to have my Big Bro and...Papa...to be married? Because France has been telling me "stuff" and...yeah._

_Oh and Poland totally got me in to MLP and now Barbie! I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! (Keeps singing)_

_( Poland is "kinda" a bad influence )_

_JACI: *high five*_

Haha. c:

**Any time.**

_JACI: PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT that's not weird at all!_

**NO NOT THAT SONG. GRR. YES POLAND IS A BAD INFLUENCE. CIAO.**

Adios

_JACI: BYUEEE_


	79. I Changed My Identity

**A/N: SORRY FOR SKIPPING AN UPDATE! The first day of school was real busy for me…**

* * *

_JACI: 2nd day of school...NAILED IT._

**BS skipping an update...NAILED IT.**

_JACI: Who's BS?  
_**It's you dumbass.**

_JACI: Ssssshhhh I changed my identity…_

**I think we all know who you are.**

_JACI: SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH NOBODY KNOWS!_

I think I should change my identity one day~

**That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of.**

Romano you should change your identity too!

**I don't get why people change their identities anyway. It's pointless…**

_JACI: *DIES OF IDENTITY USAGE*_

_war sage:_

_hi guys i have one question for bs/jaci_

_what kind of books do you like to read? i love the hunger games xD_

_JACI: I like the Hunger Games series too! Does manga count as books? Because I love reading Black Butler, Homestuck and of course, HETAAALIIIIAAAAA~~~~~~!_

Aw no question for me? k

**k ciao**

k adios

_JACI: k bye_


	80. no time to think of a title

**A/N: Yeah, yesterday was Friday and I had no homework and I didn't update. I was lazy because my friend had taught me how to download Pokemon on my phone! And I was pretty much playing it for the rest of the day...the dude's a genius. c: So sorry.**

* * *

_JACI: Okay no punchlines we're just gonna update the damn thing because I gotta go in a few minutes._

_Minny Brad:_

_JACI: why did you change your name from BS to JACI?_

_(and you are fooling any one)_

_Spain and Romano: if you ever brake up what would do?_

_Last time I this I almost made you two to brake up (chapter 65)_

_bye_

_JACI: Because I was sick and tired of people calling me Epic BullShit. -_- Seriously._

**Kill Jaci because this is the thing holding my life all together. **

_JACI: Yeah I get that a lot_

I don't want to think about it…

**YES! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU MINNY BRAD HAZZAH!**


	81. YOU LOVE YAOI I LOVE YAOI WE ALL PEE FOR

**A/N: Kay I'm back. I felt kinda guilty about not sticking to my update schedule…SO I'M GONNA ANSWER ANOTHER QUESTION! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

_JACI: My homeroom teacher is making me write a diary of my personal things and she's gonna read it. Wtf?_

**You have weird-ass teachers…**

_JACI: You don't say? All the teachers at my school are weird._

Ours aren't weird! :D

_JACI: k no need to rub it in. -_-_

_Mexico:_

_Hola!_

_I have 3 questions :)_

_First: Big Bro where were you yesterday! You said you would walk me to my classes! :( . . .:(_

_Second: Papa and Romano can you guys pose for me cause I need new yaoi pictures to show Hungary and Taiwan._

_Third: JACI what does JACI mean?_

_P.S DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE ROMANO UNTIL I FORGIVE YOU...or if you give me flan…_

**I didn't walk you to your classes because...because…**

He got lost and I had to help him. c:

**NO FUCKIN WAY! I FOUND MY WAY JUST FINE!**

_JACI: In situations like this you should always trust the Spaniard_

**Nooo…**

Sure we can!

**NO NO NO MORE OF THIS YAOI SHIT**

_JACI: YOU LOVE YAOI I LOVE YAOI WE ALL PEE FOR YAOI?_

I never quite understood the physics of yaoi~ But I'm sure it's not innapropriate or anything~

_JACI: Uh, yeah. It isn't. It definately doesn't involve hotguyshavingsexandfangirlsgettingnosebleedslikeId o._

**T_T No.**

c: okay!

_JACI: Jaci doesn't mean anything really. I got really tired of people pissing me off me online because everytime they see "EpicBS" It's like EpicBullShit. So yeah...I changed it to a more practical name._

**Alright geez...Ciao.**

Adios!

_JACI: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	82. Doing Nothing

YAY TODAY'S LABOUR DAY! Now I get to pick tomatoes with my Roma for the whole day~

**I don't really feel like it. I'm just gonna do nothing for the whole day.**

Okay good~ If you're going to do nothing then you can help me~

**No I meant I'm going to DO nothing for the whole day.**

Oh. Okay. .-.

_JACI: I'LL HELP YOU PICK THEM SPAIN!_

Yay~

_Guest:_

_Dear Spain and Romano,_

_SUPPLY AN ARMY FOR ME PLEASE! I need to attack these oeople who hate tomatoes!AHHH HELP MEEEEEEE! And Romano, you are my most favorite nation._

**Uhhhhhhhhh...okay…**

Okay sure! They'll be there in about a week...cause you know they gotta swim/sail across the Atlantic Ocean. Lol.

**CIAO**

ADIOS

_JACI: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_


	83. Self-cest Is Hot

_JACI: TGIF everyone!_

**TGIF.**

TGIF~!

_Aurora Chen:_

_Hey Epic B... JACI. I'm so used to calling you EpicBS. Anyways, It's been a long time since I've reviewed this blog. Today, my questions are for everyone to answer._

_Question one: Besides Spain and Romano, who are your favorite characters?_

_Question two: What country's food do you hate the most?_

_Question three(This is not for Spain since he's already answered me this question): If you were to go out with any person but Spain(For Romano), who would it be?_

_Question four: How much of Pasta(for Romano), Churros (for Spain) and (Your Favorite Food Goes Here*) for Epic JACI, have you made?_

_Question five: Do you have siblings? How much do you like them?_

_See ya!_

_Aurora Chen_

_JACI: STAHP CALLING ME EPIC BULLSHIT DAMMIT IT'S ANNOYING. YESTERDAY I WENT INTO THIS CHATROOM AND I PUT MY NAME AS "EPICBS" AND THOSE FAGGOTS ROFLED AND LOL'D. ;-;_

**Burn.**

Awww. Sorry. D:

_JACI: THAT'S NOT A BURN. Well, anyways...I adore Romania, Hungary, Wy, and Bulgaria~ And from Yugotalia I love Croatia, Bosnia, Montenegro and Republika Srpska c: I hated this one Norwegian thing. I couldn't remember what it was, though._

**Myself.**

_JACI: Well then...I guess self-cest is hot._

JACI! Dx

_JACI: Sorry I had to. :D_

**I've made pasta, but not as much as my fratello.**

MILLIONS OF CHURROS! :D

_JACI: Oh gott_

Churros are gooood~ :D

_JACI: Well honestly...I couldn't cook anything for my life. Once I tried to cook pancakes for my brother but I ended up burning my hand and the pancakes. GEE, IF ONLY CANADA WERE THERE._

**Who?**

Who?

_JACI: What who's Canada what? Nevermind._

**That was weird.**

Of course.

_JACI: I have 2 other siblings. I hate my sister like hell and I love my brother to death. :D I'm the oldest, btw._

**Ciao.**

Adios!

_JACI: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_


	84. EAT DE CRAYONS

_JACI: Yay Saturday! I found another time to update. :3_

**I'm a bit tired for I woke up at 8 this morning**

What time do you usually wake up? I wake up at 6 or somewhere around there to tend to the garden~

_JACI: Eeeewwww, Spain likes gardening?_

It's for tomatoes. :D  
_JACI: Ah. That explains. I wake up at 7 on the weekends and 6 on school days._

**.-.**

._.

_JACI: Yeah that's generally early._

_Kalina Victoria:_

_Romano, have you ever beaten Spain in a game of chess? Spain, if all of the tomatoes in the world were replaced with red crayons, what would you do? JACI, in a zombie appocalypse, where would you go and who would you take with you? I hope you enjoyed my totally random questions!_

_-Kalina Victoria_

**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT THAT FUCKER IF I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT THE HELL CHESS IS.**

_JACI: UHHH You could learn?_

**I don't have time to learn I have more important things to do.**

Like what?

**Doing nothing and being a gentleman.**

_JACI: Mhmmm_

I would eat the crayons!

**COUGH COUGH**

_JACI: WTF NO_

They'll probably taste like tomatoes if I eat the crayon!

_JACI: No, they'll taste like wax and you will get poisoned and die._

**Yeah and I don't think any of us want that.**

_JACI: I would probably bring Switzerland, Hungary, Germany, 2p!America, and Romania. Switzy because...well you know he has all the firearms. Hungary because she has a frying pan and she can whack the zombies and stuff! Germany because...HE'S GERMAN, JA! 2p!America because he has a baseball bat WITH NAILS IN IT! Romania because he looks badass. And I would go to Costco because it's like unlimited food and drinks. xD_

**CIaaaoooo.**

Aaddiiiooos.

_JACI: BYEE!_


	85. Punching Balls

_JACI: I hate writing journal entries._

**I do it all the time.**

_JACI: Pssssh what the hell could you possibly want to write about?_

**That potato douche. What it would be like if he was dead.**

_JACI: e.o_

e.o Don't you think that's a little cruel?

**NOT AT ALL!**

_JACI: This kid might be a little mentally challenged. c:_

**I'M 23 YOU BRAT. THAT'S LIKE 9 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU ARE.**

There is no logic in this story~

_Aurora Chen:_

_High five through internet!_

_Romania is a total badass. I have a really random question to ask. I got it while doing my homework. If can't comes from can not, what does "Romania's" come from?_

_Oh about eating crayons, not all crayons are poisonous._

_Romano, if you had to choose between punching your brother ten times and dieing, what would you choose?_

_Loyal reader,_

_Aurora chen_

_P.S I think you lost lots of fans ever since you made the announcement that we can't dress up Romano, although I personally thought that dressing him up was mean and a big waste of time._

_JACI...uhh...Romania is?_

**That's a weird question.**

It could be Romania is~!

**I think the answer is pretty obvious. I would punch my brother ten times. In the balls.**

:O ROMANO!

**WELL I DON'T WANT TO DIE DO I.**

_JACI: YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TAKEN OUT THE PART ABOUT PUNCHING HIS BALLS, DAMMIT._

**I thought my response would make it more interesting**

_JACI: No bro. No._

**Ciao**

Adios

_JACI: BYEEEEEEE_

_**P.S: Yeah I lost about 3 or 4 followers because when they saw that they couldn't use Romano as a mannequin they got upset and left. YES, even I honestly thought it was lame and a waste of time, thank you for bringing that up.**_


	86. How Do You Fap With WhiteOut

_JACI: OMG GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AT SCHOOL!_

**What?**

Yes?  
_JACI: I was in my homeroom today and my friend was sitting next to me. I heard this really weird fapping sound coming from him and I was like "What the hell are you fapping." I looked closer and-_

**WHAT THE FUCK WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT HIM WHILE HE'S FAPPING EW.**

_JACI: I BET YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME WHEN SPAIN'S A'FAPPIN._

**Do not.**

_JACI: Fuck you I'm still talking! So anyway I looked closer and he was just shaking whiteout. I was worried for a second and he just laughed. BUT THEN._

:o But then what?

_JACI: BUT THEN-_

**But then what?**

_JACI: LEMME FINISH ALREADY._

**Kay.**

_JACI: But then the teacher asked what the noise was. xD Things turned into shet from there._

**...lol…**

ROFLMAO

_Ensalia:_

_Ciao, I'm Ensalia~!_

_((And that admin that deals with her crap))_

_Hey~! Long time no see!_

_((Focus. Questions, baka))_

_Fiiine... Here are le questions.,_

_Fratello, I'm in a love tri-angle! Do you aprove?_

_Spaniard, Do You aprove?_

_Fratello, How many tomatos do you eat per day?_

_Spaniard, How many Churros do you eat per week?_

_((Good, my question to Jaki:_

_How did you get them to do this? I wana make Ensalia do one soon))_

_NO WAY_

_((That's almost Norway..))_

_I know..._

_((Anything else?))_

_Fratello, I'll only tell you the two who like me IF you hug Doitsu for 5 seconds~!_

_((ITS WORTH IT TRUST MEEE))_

_When are you trustworthy?_

_((Blackmailing, situations like this...))_

_Ok, well I guess that's it!_

_~Ensalia_

_((That admin named Ashley))_

**No.**

YES~

**5.**

_JACI: …why the hell 5?_

**I'm on a diet.**

_JACI: Oh._

A lot~

_JACI: THAT'S JACI NOT JAKI. -_- DAFUQ BRU. Actually, Spain started the whole thing...Romano got dragged into it. Then a few chapters later I was writing a fanfiction about how I got to go to Spain and Romano's house...and...I can't really...figure out how to get back…_

**Then how are you going to school.**

_JACI: I'm secretly going to Gakuen Hetalia without you guys knowing what._

**WWWWWWHAAAAAAATTTTT**

_JACI: What? :I_

That's cool...but it's a highschool...you're like in what, 5th grade?

_JACI: I'M IN 8TH. I'M 14…_

My apologies~!

_JACI: I'M SPECIAL MY MOMMY TOLD ME SO_

**...Okay fine...it's for my fratello…**

_JACI: OH MY GOD ITACEST I HATE THE PAIRING._

**Uhm...okay?**

_JACI: Sorry Itacest fangirls I just don't like it…_

**Ciao**

Adios

_JACI: Bye guys_

* * *

**A/N: Hay bby~ I might be typing hilarious stuff that happens at school in the intros. If You don't wanna read it then don't fucking read it. Have a nice weekend~**


	87. MY LIFE IS A FANFICTION

_JACI: It's really discouraging when you say goodnight on instagram and then 5 people unfollow you in the morning_

**Once 10 people unfollowed me.**

_JACI: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN_

**I'm just kidding. I have over 5000 followers, beeeeeeitch.**

_JACI: I hate you._

**I love you too.**

_JACI: Wait what._

**What?**

What?

**What!**

_JACI: DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOVED ME_

**I don't know what you're talking about…**

_JACI: YEAH SEE LOOK AT THE CHAT HISTORY DAMMIT_

**I...don't see anything.**

x'D

**Stop laughing, bastard.**

_JACI: Whatever nevermind he probably didn't mean it anyway._

**Yeah, I didn't mean it.**

_JACI: WHAT!_

**What.**

Oh I'm enjoying this~

_Kalina Victoria:_

_You're in 8th grade too? Cool. Anyway, Spain, do you miss your pirate days? Romano, sometimes, I forget that your voice is deeper than Spain's, and it scares me for a second. Has it ever freaked anyone else out whenever you were at like, Wal-Mart or something? JACI, congrats on the chapter 86 title. It successfully made me burst out laughing for a period of ten minutes, thus royally confusing everyone in my family._

Meh. Sometimes I do wish I was a pirate again~ It was hard life but it was fun.

_JACIL I WISH I WAS ALIVE AROUND THAT TIME. SO THAT I COULD BE A PIRATE TOO THAT WOULD BE AWESOME._

**Hmm. Now that I think about it, there was this one girl that looked shocked when I spoke at Target.**

_JACI: Oh I think that was me._

**WHAT**

_JACI: I wasn't shocked about your voice though I was more shocked on how my life right then and there was like a fanfiction. Because I saw the real Romano and I wasn't hallucianating because my brother drugged me!_

…**.yeah…ciao**

adios

_JACI: hvala_


	88. I Hate AusHun

_JACI: Ermeingerd why am I listening to Kiss N Tell on replay. I don't even like Kesha. PANIC! AT THE DISCO FTW!_

**Omg I love that song.**

_JACI: What, Kiss N Tell?_

**No, Panic! At The Disco.**

_JACI: That's not a song that's a band…_

**What? Spain showed me this song yesterday and told me it was Panic! At The Disco.**

Si, but I meant Panic! At The Disco as in the band. :D

**Ahh…**

_JACI: xD I guess this is why Romano doesn't listen to music~_

_Aurora Chen:_

_Duh, Romania once kicked Hungary and Austria's buts!_

_Questions again!_

_1: What nation do you hate the most? (everyone)_

_2: What not yaoi, yuri pairing do you hate the most?_

_3: What do you think of the pairing RomaniaxHungary?_

**I HATE POTATO BASTARD!**

_JACI: DUDE IF YOU'RE GONNA SAY THAT SAY GERMANY!_

**G-GGGGEERRR-GEERR-GERMA-GEERNAZI**

_JACI: GERNAZI? WHOA BRO DON'T BRING NAZIS UP._

**#Sorrynotsorry**

_JACI: Between you and me I hate Italy._

I don't hate anyone~ xD

_JACI: I __**HATE, **__I REPEAT, __**HATE **__AUSHUN. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE AUDIENCE. *GLOMPS* I don't really have feelings for that pairing...I'm more of a Rombul shipper, lol. They hate each other, let them be that way. ._._

**Ciao**

Adios!

_JACI: Hvala_


	89. ROMANADA

_JACI: I love the fact that my Hetalia OTP changes like every 98 hours._

Hmm...how many OTP's have you had?

_JACI: Since when did you learn about OTP's? e.e_

I don't know what it is! You mentioned it.

_JACI: Well, there's PruHun, RomBul, Kugeldonia, Wyborga, SeaWy, Ireatia, CroBos, MaceBul, TurGre, IceHong, DenNor, Nyo!RusBel, KugelLiech, Serbadonia, RepuBouvet, RomEngNor(MAGICTRIOTHREESOME/SHOT/)- I have a bunch of others, but I know Romano's getting pissed so I'll just stop!_

**HURRY UP AND OPEN THE GODDAMN MESSAGE UP, DAMMIT.**

_Ensalia (And that admin):_

_Ciao, it's Ensalia_

_((And that admin!))_

_I didn't think he would flipping do it!_

_((Sorry! I'm on a crappy wii))_

_A wii?_

_((Yes.))_

_Wow... Well Cazzo I gotta tell you then... Ok, this is for te people wanting to read my fics!_

_((That is 0))_

_WHATEVER! Ok, it's Canada and Norway..._

_((Wooow... You got Invisa-bru and England #2.))_

_S-SHUT UP! And for once, Spaniard, you are good! *Naruto thums-up* Believe it!_

_((Ninja training all over again...))_

_B-besidesI-ilikethemboth..._

_((OH GHAD SHES BLUSHING THIS IS A RARE SIGHT IMMA GET MY CAMRA!))_

_Spaniard, your oppinion on the two?_

_Fratello, yours?_

_Here Fratello, some tomatos have been sent to you~!_

_((Lets go before Den comes and- too late, post now!))_

_~Ensalia_

_((~Dat Admin Ashley))_

_JACI: Oh god Ensalia, I'm laughing so hard at "England #2" xD Thanks for enlightening my morning!_

Who's Canada?

_JACI: Facepalm_

Uh...I don't know much about Norway...I heard he's kuudere over his little brother though!

**...I like Canada…**

_JACI: *Automatically becomes a Romanada shipper*_

**HEY!**

Adios~

_JACI: Hvala!_


	90. The Miserable Italian

_JACI: Ermergersh I have a monologue due on Monday! I don't even know why I took drama in school! 8TH GRADE SUCKS._

**That may or may not have been me who circled it… :D**

_JACI: YOU SON OF A BI-_

**GHFVJMHGFHIJUWJDBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA**

_JACI: I DID NOT WANT TO TAKE ACTING AND TELLING SPEECHES THIS FRUKING YEAR! IDIOTA!_

Hm. Well it's better than taking Spanish, right? -sarcasm-

_JACI: Yeah I guess. No homework…_

That's not really the answer I was expecting. :I

**Owww…**

_hollownature:_

_the song you are listening to currently is the song played at your funeral._

_JACI: KIDS IN THE STREET -ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS. IT'S SUCH A SAD SONG THOUGH!_

**Misery -Good Charlotte…**

_JACI: Gee, Romano, that song really does fit you, you miserable Italian._

**Shut up…**

Objection by Shakira :D

_JACI: ...omg I just listened to the song Spain. Are yous serious...that's the song that's gonna be played…_

**LoL ciao ladies**

Adios

_JACI: Byeee_


	91. I Think I Whore Out Romano Too Much

_JACI: GUYS I THINK I WHORE OUT ROMANO TOO MUCH WHEN I'M RPING_

WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

**WHAT**

_JACI: WELL LAST NIGHT I WAS IN A CHATZY AND I MADE Romano FUCK A SPAIN AND A PRUSSIA. IN THE SAME CHAT._

…**.**

omg xD

**Please don't do that anymore…**

_JACI: Gosh it's just roleplay._

**At least not to Prussia. I don't cheat.**

_JACI: It was fun though!_

**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK JUST JUST STOP DOING THIS**

_JACI: Meh. I can't roleplay Roma very well anyway. xD_

_**Republic of Texas (molly-marie-kat-death):**_

_**Republic of Texas:**_

_**Hey guys i just wanted to ask a few things you both are my brothers :)**_

_**Ok heres on for spain: so shoude i forgive mexico and do you have a good reson for me to forgive you -.-?**_

_**Romono: Hey big brother do you like salsa cuz ive never seen you eat it**_

_**Both of you: do you ever miss me and what do you think about me and america datng**_

_**Well got to go**_

_**Love your litttle sis Republic of Texas (and im not the state of texas)**_

c: Si and si. Forgive Mexico because you are no longer "owned" by him, and be grateful for being taken care of by America.

_JACI: LoL he said owned_

But you should also forgive me because I'm SPAIN!

**Really…**

_JACI: YOU HEARD HIM! FORGIVE HIM BECAUSE HE'S SPAIN!_

**Uh. I guess salsa's okay. I had a it a long time ago and it was...spicy?**

_JACI: Pffffft salsa's not that hot-_

**I can't remember don't blame me!**

Si~ I do miss you.

**Ew you with that American bastard? No. Nonononono. I'm thinking more of Texas and Michigan.**

_JACI: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PICK MICHIGAN? HE'S SO FAR AWAY! Personally, I ship Texas with California._

**Really? I think Texas and Mexico. :I**

_JACI: NO WAY!_

Alright alright everyone it's fine~

**Ciao.**

Adios!

_JACI: HERRO_

**WHAT**

_JACI: BYEEEE_


	92. This Is Why I Hate Setting Genders

_JACI: My backpack straps broke today. So I basically looked like a /total/ badass today carrying it from the top._

Pfff-

**Wait, did like both straps break or just one?**

_JACI: Both…_

HOW SO?

_JACI: It's really old and I was swinging it around and throwing it at people at lunch and it just kinda. Broke._

…**. :I k**

:o

_**Mexico:**_

_**So Romano I was about to forgive you until I saw your guys most recent blog...I'M NOT FUCKING FORGIVING YOU UNTIL I GET SOME FUCKING FLAN!WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PAIR ME WITH MY DAUGHTER!(BTW Texas is her adoptive daughter)I'M NOT INTO YURI GOD DAMNIT!**_

_**(If your reading this Texas please, please, please, please, please, please forgive me!I want to see my little girl again!)**_

_**So anyway...JACI and Papa do you guys want to come with me to David&Busters?Romano you don't get to come!This is your punishment until you give me flan!**_

**Blame the Spaniard leave me out of this.**

Oh...okay.

_j4c1: romono ur a dick_

**I don't wanna give you any flan. :I**

_JACI: Okay Jesus H Austria I'm sorry! Wait wait wait a minute isn't Mexico a dude?_

**Shut up just go with it.**

_JACI: Okay sure! c:_

Of course~ Anything for my daughter~

**Well ciao**

Adios~

_JACI: Hey guys I know how to say bye in Serbian! *Admin is a quarter Serbian herself*_

**Oh my god what**

_JACI: Dovidenja~_


	93. Dislikes Yaoi - Building To The Face

_JACI: I'M LISTENING TO THE MUSIC ARTIST I USED TO LIKE 1 YEAR AGO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING THIS IS FRUKING AWESOME_

**If you're gonna fangirl about something don't cuss using "Fruk".**

_JACI: I do what I want biatch!_

Si, si, I get it- It's like 1 in the morning and we're all very tired.

_JACI: Yes and right now I'm in the corner of my dark room typing this on my laptop waiting for Jeff the Killer to come hug me._

**DON'T MENTION JEFF'S NAME!**

What? Jeff, what?

**SHHHHHH**

_JACI: Want me to pull up the link to his fabulous smile?_

**N-NOOOO…**

_JACI: Exactly. Now shushhhhh ma cherie~_

_**Aurora Chen:**_

_**Just reminded me of something!**_

_**Did you realize that besides the last one or two letters the names of Romano and Romania, the rest is exactly the same!**_

_**High five! I also hate AusHun. PruHun is one of the pairings I support.**_

_**I don't approve of yuri and yaoi! (don't throw stuff at me!)**_

_**Oh, recommend you guys an anime, it's called Plastic Nee-San. It's a really random anime. You guys might like it.**_

_**Oh and I have a question for Spain!**_

_**If Romano and his Brother switched minds, would you still have sex with him? What if his body was switched with the Netherlands'? Would you have sex with him? What if his body was switched with Russia's? (Now I'll stop because this is just getting freaky).**_

_**Romano:**_

_**You know how you hate Ludwig? Well, what do you think of Gilbert? What do you think of Francis? What do you think about England? (I personally hate him.)**_

_**See you guys at the next update!**_

_JACI: Well, yeah...who wouldn't realise that…?_

**It was kinda obvious…**

_JACI: *HIGH FIVE* PRUHUN FOREVER FRUK YOU AUSHUN_

facepalm

**double facepalm**

_JACI: WHAT. YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI. *THROWS A BUILDING AT HER*_

Omg Jaci calm your face!

_JACI: THEN WHY ARE YOU ON THIS BLOG WHICH EVERYONE PRETTY MUCH PERCEIVES AS SPAMANO! Actually, nevermind you're fine. You asked a ton of questions so I'm okay :D And okay we'll watch that anime!  
_**I don't even like anime…**

_JACI: Romano. You are an anime character._

No, no, and no. It just...wouldn't be the same….

_JACI: I completely agree. I just cannot see Spain and Netherlands together I'm sorry! D:_

**I hate all of them. Ciao.**

Adios!

_JACI: Dovidenja!_


	94. Everyone Loves Romanada But Romano

_JACI: Team Fortress 2 is like the most addictive game ever. Next to CoD Zambies :3_

**TF2 is the best game.**

_JACI: Gosh I know right? Spain you should totally play it._

Okay, but what happened to Team Fortress 1?

_JACI: I killed it._

**That doesn't even make sense…**

_JACI: Exactly._

_**Ensalia and the Pissed Admin:**_

_**Ciao~ Ensalia here!**_

_**AA: And Admin Ashley~!**_

_**AA: That was ME, not Ensalia!**_

_**... Well, Spaniard, he is. He always tries to get Icey to call him Onii-Chan or Older Brother...**_

_**AA: NEVER FORGET THE ROMADA!**_

_**Her OTP is somewhat ruined now because of my situation... Ashley, why did you go after Madiline at my ToD?**_

_**AA: CANADIANS ARE NUMBER 1!**_

_**You're American...**_

_**AA: Now, I have a question...**_

_**Hurry up..**_

_**AA: Well, is Turkey the Phantom of the Opera?**_

_**... And Spaniard, I send you Stuff!**_

_**AA: STUFF?**_

_**Yes, stuff. It's Churros and Tomatoes...**_

_**AA: OH GUYS I RESIGN FROM TFU-**_

_**WHATEVER BYE!**_

_**~Ensalia**_

_**~Pissed AA**_

**I DON'T LIKE ROMANADA. :I**

_JACI: Well we all love it and you have to deal with it. OH MY GOD YES TURKEY IS THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! I always see him as a father, or that. xD_

Yay! More food! Now we'll have enough so Jaci doesn't steal out portions. e-e

_JACI: What? Churros and tomatoes are good…_

**Ciao**

Adios!

_JACI: DOVIDENJA~_


	95. IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY

_Jaci: Now that I think about it, I should really be updating my other stories. e-e_

**You don't have other stories-**

Yeah she does. But they're just one of those "Things people shouldnt d-"

_JACI: SHUT UP SPANIARD_

c:

_**Kalina Victoria:**_

_**Bonjour, Ciao, Hej, Hola, Pryvet, Ni hao, Konnichiwa, and Hello! My wifi has returned! So, questions for all of you. Romano, 1) Can I just start calling you Lovino? Every time I type a review I have backspace like, a bajillion times , and it's just really annoying. 2) Where was your first date with Spain, and on a scale of 1 to 69, how awkward would you say it was? Spain, what would you do if tsundere over there was diagnosed with cancer? JACI, have you ever seen Fluffeetalks on YouTube? The guy's both hilarious and Canadian, so if not, then you should give him a try! Wow... That came out more perverted than I had originallly intended. *shrugs* Adios, for now!**_

_Jaci: I completely forgot about this question until I actually read all the comments (which was like a week since I last checked). :D Sorry for skipping you my dear~_

**Yeah sure..Lovino or Lovi is fine...I GUESS. eAe**

Awww Lovi~

**Like 68 or somethin. I can't remember shit. It was really awkward though.**

_Jaci: ^^"_

I would hope he survives, tell the cancer to go fuck itself and if he doesn't make it I will vow to never ever ever fall in love with any man. Or woman. :I

_JACI: Spain I thought you were gay_

I go either way :D

**Oh**

Yeah

**Oh**

_Jaci: Nope I've never seen "Fluffeetalks" before...I'll go check him out! and yes that did sound disgusting...xDDDDDDDD_

**ciao.**

Adios!

_Jaci: Dovidenja!_


	96. Italy Is A Prick

_Jaci: The admin is feeling rather lazy and doesn't really want to make another chapter today, but if she doesn't stick to her updating schedule (Every weekend and Friday) Spain will throw a tantrum saying that he wants her to update it. So We're also too lazy to think of an intro. So. #Fuckyoudejanhasthebest9meterpenisintheworld - That hashtag is going to get famous in Twitter and Tumblr one day I just know it._

_**Texas:**_

_**Repulic of texas:**_

_**Dont care what you think about my love life and I am NOT the state of texas**_

_**Spain give me a good reson to forgive you cuz you being you dosnt cut it**_

_**Ok my new qestions**_

_**Romono: Have you told Italy your geting married and if so howed he react**_

_**Spain: Do you rember when frace took me for 5 years cuz i wish i cud forget except when i shaved off all of frances hair that was funny**_

_**Jaci: sup ok what do you think i look like cuz it might surpize you**_

_**Well bye**_

_**Love ,**_

_**Repulic of texas**_

_**Ps shipping states realy cuz thats like shipping romono and italy**_

**First of all - The way you type gives me cancer. Are you in 3rd grade?**

_Jaci: Romano. Don't be so harsh they can type however they want. But to be honest I had to read that 2 or 3 times to understand it…_

B-but why? The answer is always Spain!  
_Jaci: He's right you know._

**I didn't tell him yet. I don't think the prick would understand anyway…**

_Jaci: Don't call your brother a prick! Even though I totally agree…_

_Italy fangirls: *Throws exploding tomatoes at Jaci*_

Yes, and that was a bit mean...but I enjoyed watching him cry nonetheless :D

_Jaci: Spain you're evil. And I think you look like a 3rd grader. :I _

**Ciao.**

Adios~~~~

_Jaci: Dovidenja~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**(P.S.S.: Shipping states is the best thing. The admin ships Michigan and Massachusetts. v.v)**_


	97. Claustrophobic Fucking

_Jaci: Omf it's conference week tomorrow and we get a half day! :D_

Lucky we still have to go for a normal day...because it's an academy…

_Jaci: Well it sucks to be you, Spaniard! :D_

**Well-**

_Jaci: QUICK YOU SEE A HUGE POLAR BEAR RUNNING AT YOU WHAT DO YOU DO._

**...get run over?**

_Jaci: ROMANO YOU'RE SO PESSIMISTIC. Spaniard what do you do?!_

RUN RUN RUN LIKE A MAN!

_Jaci: GOOD ANSWER!_

_elizabeta H. Austria:_

_HIII!_

_CIAO_

_HOLA!_

_ok one thing I have to do first_

_USUK IS MAH OTP IT RULES!_

_ok now I LOVE with a passion yaoi and I was wondering in a situation, what would happen if you too (Spain and Romano ) were locked in a closet._

_and here's some tomatoes, churros and flan (the flans for Mexico)_

_(a couple chapters ago like two you put Jesus H. Austria, I am here now please continue)_

_CIAO FOR NOW!_

_Elizabeta H. Austria._

_Jaci: …...I don't like USUK...it's like a pedophilic relationship….besides, England raised America. :I Eeeugggh. Sorry._

Well DUH, we would make love to each other~

_Jaci: Wouldn't it be hard to bang Romano in a 3 by 1 foot closet?_

Oh...right...kissing in the dark is a fabulous option :D Right Roma?

**Right.**

_Jaci: You don't seem so sure about that Lovino._

**Oh I'm sure. It's better than being claustrophobic while fucking in a closet. Instead I can be claustrophobic while making out with Spain. :I**

_Jaci: MEXICO YOU GOT SOME FLANS! YAY!_

**Ciao.**

Adios!

_Jaci: Dovidenja~!_


End file.
